Garden of Trees
by Inaecis
Summary: A man wakes up with amnesia to discover he has a heart condition, and the ability to run with great speed. He is taken in by a young woman, but the problems begin when he finds out the events that led to his memory loss...


**Garden of Trees**

**By Inaecis  
**

_It is funny how a certain place or thing can rouse waves of memories. Such commonplace objects can remind someone of a life long forgotten. Though one can promise he will never forget, it is human nature to move on and replace old memories with new. Maybe that is why snow was created—to make people remember. It is a wonder that frozen bits of water can hold so much meaning, simply by falling in haphazard patterns to the earth. Perhaps their reckless patterns can remind one of themselves—mixed in with the rest of the world, striving to make an impression. Or maybe, in times of disaster, the snow can fill the place where another has left a void, falling gently to comfort and numb—the snow that was there at a funeral to surround and embrace._

_But sometimes it is the snow that is most comforting that herald great tragedy. When the snow that was most beautiful of all graced the world—that is when she left, and no snow could ever numb the pain of her passing._

**Chapter One**

The hot water always took a half-hour to come on, but he didn't care—most of the time he never did. He stayed there, letting the numbing cold run over him, washing away sins and feelings—washing away the uncertainty of the last year. The water made him feel calm, but it didn't erase what he had done. He was a thief, a fraud, and a fool.

He looked down at his chest to find that a bruise had developed over his heart. He shook his head and pressed against it with his hand, trying to overcome the pain. It seemed he was always dealing with the pain, hiding it away, ever since that day, months ago.

A raindrop plunged from the cloudy sky, falling right in his eye he woke up. He groaned and tried to lift himself, only to fall back into the puddle of melting snow he had been lying in. Looking up, he saw the buildings towering over him, leaning towards each other as if they would fall in on him. His nostrils were assaulted by the stench of rotting garbage, and he looked around to find himself in a grimy alley, filled mostly by an enormous green dumpster. A face appeared, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" A pause. He couldn't answer. "Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Everything is alright." The voice was female, and as the woman spoke she wrapped her arms around him, helping him stand. His head exploded in pain as he righted himself and stars appeared at the edges of his vision.

"Adrian," he said through the pain. "Remember. That's my name."

The woman stared at him at him and nodded. As she helped him to her car, she wondered where the nearest hospital was.

Adrian leaned against her, inhaling the sweet, gardenia smell of her hair. Questions wailed in his mind, begging to be answered, but he found only pain when he searched for the information. Who was he, why was he in pain, and what was the cause of the rage that burned in his chest? There were things he knew existed in his consciousness, but the more he tried to reach for them the less he remembered. In desperation he clutched his head as bits of memory that had been just beyond his fingertips only moments before disappeared forever.

He closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair, washing out the soap. It was hard enough to deal with his amnesia without reliving that memory again and again. As if he could have done something different, something that might have stopped the memories from escaping his grasp. But that was just thing wasn't it? He never could reach far enough, never could find the strength to push himself just a little bit further. He shook his head, running over the previous night in his mind.

An apartment bathed in pale blue. The moon was blue as well, and its azure light crept across a balcony and through an open door into the room. Shadows of window frames made an artificial matting across the floor. There was a large bed with white sheets, made so that none could tell it had ever been slept in. Across from it sat a wooden dresser, squat and impassive, and to the left a door. It was closed off and through that door no sound could be heard. The only proof that the room was not frozen in time was the soft hum of a city night that threaded its way into the room.

The door opened and Adrian stumbled into the light, his hand clutching his chest. The few steps it took for him to reach the bed lasted an eternity. His feet dragged on the ground and his head hung low as if a stronger gravity, born of guilt and exhaustion, grabbed at him and drew him down.

He reached the bed and collapsed, too exhausted to change out of his clothes, covered so much by dirt and mud that his whole body was a blight on the purity of the sparse room. He gasped for air, for he had been so focused on making his painstaking way to the bed that he had forgotten his body's most vital function. His heart was beating fast—so fast that any doctor would fear that it might be fatal.

But he knew better. The only thing he could do was sleep.

The earth turned, and the moonlight crept toward the recumbent form and across his pale face, dancing upon his small, straight nose and caressing his short, black hair. It cut angled shadows under his high cheekbones, making his face appear gaunt and haggard. His body was long and slender as if he had grown too quickly, and his feet hung off the edge of the bed.

Thankfully unconsciousness was swifter than memories, and he retreated into the depths of his mind, too exhausted even to dream. Hours later, when the blue light had faded into a hopeful gold, the door opened and a woman entered. Her brown hair fell straight down her back, curling slightly at the tips. Her nose was pointed up, giving her an air of arrogance as she moved with purpose across the room, placing one foot in front of the other without hesitation. She stopped at the side of the bed and contemplated him. The diamonds that adorned her neck glistened with the radiance of the sunlight it reflected, overwhelming the features of her face. As she sat down on the mattress, her hand, bejeweled with rings of all colors, reached out to touch the sleeping form.

At contact, his body jerked, but he did not wake up. She smiled and caressed his unruly hair with one hand, her other touching the jewels on her necklace. "Thank you for these gifts," she whispered. "You've done well, Adrian."

**Chapter Two**

He woke with a start, sitting up straight before his eyes even opened. When they did, blue eyes met complete darkness, and for a moment he panicked. For a brief time, he feared he was blind. But soon his eyes adjusted and he was able to distinguish the shape of the wood dresser in front of him. He looked out the window. A day had passed, and he could see the moon hanging in the starless night sky. Adrian could smell the heavy scent of perfume that hung in the air. It might have been hours since Eva had been in the room, but the signs of her presence remained preserved forever. Pressing his hand to his chest, Adrian pushed himself away from the bed. The mud that covered his clothes had stained the sheets, but he didn't notice. Moving into the hallway, he couldn't help but feel grateful that during the day the earth had deigned to lessen the load on his shoulders. It was much easier to walk now that he had rested. He passed millions of black and white memories from times long past; pictures of sumptuous houses and opulent celebrations. All held a woman with long brown hair smiling and laughing. In some of them, Adrian could see himself, hiding in the corner of the frame like a coward.

The parties were held at the homes of the rich and arrogant. Their haughty airs disgusted Adrian, but he tolerated them, if only to satiate Eva. She dressed as one of them, concealing herself in their ranks and inquiring politely about their private affairs. They were seduced by her charm, and unwary of her true intentions, they left their front doors wide open. Slipping in unnoticed, Adrian stole bundles of cash that hadn't been entrusted to the banks. By the time he was finished, the rich had become part of middle class—average and ornery.

He turned off the water and stood beneath the showerhead, the water forming rivulets as it slid off his skin. He was shivering from the cold, but he remained there, unable to find the will or the strength to move.

"_What am I doing here?"_ he asked himself. He sighed as he grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. He dressed quickly, pulling on jeans and a green t-shirt from the pile that had been waiting for him. He heard a cabinet door being closed in the kitchen. Eva.

"_Are you okay? Don't worry, I'm here to help you. Everything is alright."_ Those had been the first words she said to him as he woke up. He had no memory of his life and yet one stark, undeniable fact remained. It was information so factual that it had been saved up with Adrian's knowledge of simple addition and his ability to walk. Eva had remembered his name, but he was the one to remember his speed.

Her voice was the only one he could hear as he sifted through his past, searching as far back as he could remember. And though he did not know her he told her his secret, and she accepted him. "Everyone has something that makes them different," she had said. From that point she had earned his trust, and he followed her faithfully.

He realized he had stopped to look at the picture. It was the only one in which he appeared happy. The brown haired woman was next to him, her arm pulling them close. Her grinning eyes were focused on him, and Adrian was smiling back. For once it was as if the camera did not exist.

Adrian felt ashamed for looking at the photos. After all, in most the reason he had been there was to commit a crime.

He continued down the hallway and took his time down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen, the brown haired woman looked up from her coffee. He knew she was getting ready to go to her favorite club. Her red lipstick made him feel sick.

"Good morning Adrian," she said, smiling. "Or maybe I should say good evening. Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"No," he replied. Then, after a pause, "Thank you."

He moved toward the door and put his hand on the doorknob, grabbing a jacket from a hook to the left.

"Where are you going?" she asked, turning and putting her hands on her hips.

He turned back to her, his eyes filled with the anger and confusion he had held inside for so long. "Look Eva, you don't own me," he said, the tension building in his chest. "I can go where I want.

Eva stepped back. "Adrian, I would never—"

"Take advantage of me? It's been almost a _year_, and I haven't remembered anything. You haven't done anything to find out who I am. It shouldn't be so …" The words came rushing out, a flood of emotions that he was powerless against.

Eva stared at him, at a loss for words, and Adrian regretted what he had said.

"I'm sorry," Adrian whispered, his rage retreating as quickly as it had come. He turned back to the door and opened it. "I'm going out," he said softly.

The door shut before she could respond.

**Chapter Three**

Adrian spilled out onto the sidewalk, stumbling away from the apartment building. He stopped when he reached the pavement, turning and lifting his foot, fully intent on kicking the curb, but reason made him stop. His foot returned to the ground and he sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Shaking off darker thoughts, he headed toward Arcadia Park, his breath escaping in small clouds as it met the frigid air. The trees lining the city street were wrapped with white lights for the holidays, and as Adrian squinted against the cold wind that pressed against him they glowed all the brighter and merged together. One next to the other as they grew smaller in the distance, the vertical bars of ivory light separated the apartment buildings from the park across the street. At night when their light outshone all else, Adrian saw them as the bars of a cage. But this night he would escape them, if only for a few hours. He crossed the street to freedom.

Serenity washed over him as he entered the park. Somewhere not too far away a shape explored the scents that floated lazily in the air. The shadow creature stretched its head toward the sky and howled. The cry rose into the heavens and echoed across the park, but Adrian didn't shy away from the sound. Few people were out so late—most of the park's visitors were gang members or other questionable characters, yet Adrian felt no fear. He could protect himself.

Minutes later, the bushes beside him rustled, and he looked behind him to make sure there was no one around. A woman with black hair was walking her dog, but she was looking in the opposite direction, where snickers and hushed voices could be heard. Adrian darted into the bushes, and was immediately knocked to the ground by a big black form.

"Lucy!" he said happily. The pitbull bounced off of Adrian, allowing him to breathe for a moment before attacking him again with furious licks to the face. Adrian laughed and scratched the dog affectionately. "Long time no see!" It had only been two days since Adrian visited the park, but the pair acted as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

Adrian had found Lucy one year before in an alley beaten and left to die in the dumpster. It was rare in the city to see a live abandoned pitbull because they were so valuable in dogfights. But when the dogs wouldn't fight their masters beat them and left them to die. Adrian had taken Lucy in and treated her gently and with the respect that any living being deserves.

Flipping over, Adrian knocked Lucy to the side, and she growled playfully in return, ducking in and nipping happily at Adrian.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?" a woman's voice asked, close to the path where Adrian had stood only moments before. "Are you alright?" The bushes were parted to the side and a face appeared, silhouetted by the lamppost behind. Adrian reached up his hand and shielded his eyes. Lucy took Adrian's sleeve gently into her mouth, as if to claim the human as her own. The woman's head pulled back slightly as she took in the scene.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. But despite her obvious fright, her voice did not quiver. She reached to her side and pulled out a gun, turning it on Lucy.

Although Adrian did not fully comprehend the situation, his dealings with Eva had taught him what a gun was and what it could do. He leaned over until he was between the pitbull and the gun.

"What are you doing?" he said. "Put that down, you're scaring her!" Lucy growled and bared her teeth, Adrian's sleeve still held in her mouth, clearly irritated.

The gun wavered. "You mean, it isn't hurting you?" The woman asked, obviously confused. Adrian looked behind him at Lucy, who had Adrian's wrist held between her vicious jaws.

"Ah," Adrian muttered, realizing what the woman had seen. "You thought she was attacking me." He laughed and patted Lucy on the head. Lucy released his arm and Adrian stood to see the woman properly. His sight adjusted as he straightened, and he was transfixed by brown eyes. Her hair encircled her round, fearless eyes, and Adrian's gaze ran down her short, petite nose to her stubborn chin. She certainly seemed formidable. Lucy leaned into Adrian's leg, compelling him to do something about the gun that was between the two.

"Thanks for wanting to help me, but would you mind putting that away?" Adrian said softly, nodding at the weapon. "She wasn't hurting me, we were just playing." The woman looked at him slowly, as if trying to decide whether or not Adrian was telling the truth. Her eyes bore into his, and he felt her strength overwhelming his own. She gave off an air of authority, as if she knew how to handle anything. After she had looked him over, she flipped a small switch on the gun and slid it into a holster inside of her red jacket. Adrian relaxed, and for the second time he was able to consider her appearance, now seeing how fragile she was. Her black hair escaped in wisps that framed her face from a loose bun atop her head, and Adrian found his gaze slowing on her full pink lips.

"I'm sorry about that," she said, relaxing. "I guess I'm a little bit on edge." Adrian nodded and noticed that she might have been a little more frazzled then he realized at first, and he motioned to a bench a few feet away.

"Don't worry about it," he said as she took the hint and glided over to the bench. Adrian followed and nearly tripped over the pug that trailed behind her, apparently unaffected by the past several minutes. The pug sniffed eagerly at Adrian's pants, and Adrian knelt to pet it. "Nice dog," he said, feeling a need to fill the silence.

"Yeah, she's sweet," the woman replied, watching them from the bench with interest. Adrian couldn't tell if she was watching him or the dog. "Her name is China."

"Well, China," Adrian said to the pug. "I'd introduce you to Lucy, but she's a little bit shy." Adrian looked to the edge of the path, where Lucy sat, patiently waiting for Adrian to finish speaking with the stranger.

The woman looked to Lucy, then to Adrian, her hands in her pockets. The leash around her wrist was pulled taught as China realized Lucy's scent existed outside of Adrian's pants, and she sniffed the ground avidly. "Yeah, that's mostly my fault. I've been working so much lately, I guess I'm still watching my back."

Adrian nodded and his gaze shifted to the butt of the gun, which peeked out from the woman's jacket. It was slightly different in size and shape from the one Eva had, but a gun was a gun. "So, what's with the gun?" he asked bluntly.

She stared at him, surprised.

"What I mean is," Adrian added hastily. "It's as if you're going to—"

"No," she said, halting his implication. "I'm the Inspector of the Police Department." Then she laughed. "You shouldn't be afraid."

Adrian nodded, but inside he was panicking, but he managed to force a smile. This woman had seemed nice enough, and yet she was with the police. Eva had told him about the police and what they did to people, but it was hard to believe that this woman would do such things. Adrian whistled to Lucy, who came to his side as he stood.

"It was nice talking to you, but I have to be getting back now," Adrian said, then added, "It's kind of late." He turned to go.

"Wait!" the woman said. "I'm sorry if I scared you before. But, I just…well I didn't mean to." She paused, searching for something to say. Adrian waited quietly as Lucy leaned into him, compelling him to leave.

"My name is Adrian," he said, filling the silence for her. She looked to him, relieved that he had spoken.

"Jaime Nevah," she said softly. Blushing, she spoke as if the hushed tone was unfamiliar to her. "I hope I see you again, Adrian."

Adrian smiled back and turned, first walking, then running from the woman with the gun. His heart raced and his speed increased until he was faster than any living being. The trees fell behind in a blur, and even Lucy was lost as the park disappeared behind him. As Adrian raced home, he repeated the woman's name in his head. She was a policewoman, the enemy, and yet he could not stop thinking about her and the way her eyes burned into his own.

**Chapter Four**

It was as if the wind had forced its way into the kitchen when Adrian entered, his breathing labored. He collapsed into a chair at the table, his head falling into his hands as he tried to slow his heartbeat.

"Adrian?" a voice called from the stairs. Eva stepped into the room. Her make-up had been removed and she had changed her clothes into an all black running suit. Pulling up a chair across from Adrian, Eva sat down and reached out a manicured hand.

"You're…" Adrian took a deep breath. "Still home?" Eva's hand caressed his chin and soon his breathing became even. "Why didn't you go out?"

Eva laughed lightly and pulled her hand back, resting her chin on her palm. "Well I was worried about you. You rushed out of here so quickly I didn't even get to tell you that I had a job planned for tomorrow." Adrian's hope fell. He had thought that maybe, just maybe, Eva had actually cared for his safety. But once again, as always, it was the money that concerned her.

Adrian pushed his chair back and took off his jacket. "Oh," he said, his voice returning to its subdued tone. "So, where are we going?"

"Let's not worry about that now. You need your rest. You have to be careful in your condition. Come on." He used to be annoyed at Eva calling his burden a condition—like it was a disease. But he owed too much to Eva. No, he had to believe she cared about him, if only for the money he stole for her. The world that existed outside of this house was too unfamiliar, too new. He needed her, needed to stay with her, because he couldn't remember a life without her.

He followed her upstairs, his mind wandering. When they reached the landing where they usually parted ways to go to their separate bedrooms Eva stopped. Without turning around she reached out for Adrian's hand, and without hesitation his hand met hers. He followed her.

Eva's room was filled with little keepsakes that she had obtained throughout her life: little dolls, teddy bears, antique furniture. Everything she owned was well used, but Eva seemed attracted to that quality. She loved her past, remembered her family fondly, and wanted to keep every part of them with her. Silently Adrian wondered what had led her into her current way of life. She sat on the edge of her bed and Adrian sat next to her.

"I felt so sad when you left before," she said, her voice a whisper. Adrian felt her secure her grip on his hand. "I couldn't help it. I guess I've gotten used to you being here." Adrian looked straight ahead, unsure of how to react.

Eva leaned into him, shivering against the cold air that lingered in the tiny room. He tried his best not to move.

"I couldn't stand it." She closed her eyes as if to keep the tears from falling. "I felt so… I didn't want to be so alone."

"It's alright," he whispered, his arms wrapping around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Don't worry. I'm here. I'll always be here. Everything is alright."

**Chapter Five**

Eva stood and opened a cabinet, pulling out a backpack and handing it to Adrian.

"Thanks," Adrian said, opening it.

The bag held a dark suit similar to Eva's. It was form fitting and came accompanied by a pair of sneakers that had been specially made to withstand the speed and friction associated with Adrian's gift. He also had gloves so that he would not leave his fingerprints for the police to find. Eva of course had the same kind of clothing, but it had been a long time since she had accompanied Adrian. She stayed in the car and sent him inside like an errand boy.

"I'm ready," Adrian said when he had changed.

Eva smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "Alright, let's go. Just remember—don't overexert yourself. If you start to get tired, come back. There are always other jobs."

Adrian was nervous and afraid, but he needed Eva, and so he would do it for her as always. He smiled, "We're not hurting anyone right?" Eva paused, looking back at him as if to test his seriousness. He stared back stoically and she laughed.

"Come on," Eva said, pulling playfully on Adrian's arm and bringing him closer to the door. "The banks hardly notice the money is gone, and nobody loses anything but a couple extra hours of paperwork."

She was waiting in the car, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. Adrian hoped she wouldn't have to wait too long. The First Star National Bank was open until three o'clock, and he had fifteen minutes until it closed. According to Eva, the banks spent the last few minutes gathering and counting the cash from the day and putting it into the vault. It was one of the only times she could be sure the bank's vault would be open.

Climbing the immense stairway, Adrian walked toward the bank and felt his heart beat speed up. There was no need for him to wear a mask anymore—long ago they had found out that Adrian moved too quickly for the cameras to catch his face.

He opened the door and rushed into the room, circling it to gather information about how many people there were and where they were standing. Before anyone realized that he was more than a gust of air that had found its way into the bank he was in the vault, swiftly packing money into his bag. It was all going as it should.

And then the alarm went off.

Its high whine brought shouts of fear and excitement. One voice rose up from the worried cries. Adrian could barely hear the man's words, for he was traveling at such an amazing speed that the sounds blurred together into unintelligible chaos. He slowed enough to catch what the man was shouting. "Hey! Everyone get to the walls! Pay attention to me! It's the Wind Thief! The authorities are on their way so nobody panic!"

The Wind Thief? Adrian almost laughed aloud, but he remembered to keep moving. Eva had told him that if he stopped the police would see him on the cameras. She said they would come to find him. They would take away everything he had and lock him in a cage for the rest of his life, and he would never be able to run again.

He finished in the vault and oriented himself. By directing everyone to stand against the walls, the voice had helped to clear a path for Adrian's escape. He was thankful that he would not have to push anyone out of the way to get out of the bank. He ran to the door, barely a streak of color to onlookers, and pulled on the handle.

It was locked.

"Keep moving!" Adrian hissed at himself. He increased his speed, running into the back of the bank, searching for an emergency exit. He pushed on the door and an alarm joined the one already ringing out, but he had already been released into daylight. He circled around the building, looking for Eva.

He ran faster now than he had ever gone before, and for the first time while he was running, he felt the pain of the bruise over his heart.

"No," Adrian said. "Not now, I can't slow down now." The police were coming. He could hear the sirens in the distance, approaching at an astonishing rate. He mustered a final blast of speed and flung open the door to Eva's Acura. The door shut as soon as it opened, and Eva jumped, startled by his sudden appearance. Her eyes wide, Eva looked down at Adrian, who was crumpled in a pile underneath the dashboard. She leaned over and touched his shoulder, and with that one touch she felt an earthquake of heartbeats that rattled her entire being. She pulled her hand away quickly.

"Adrian," she whispered.

"Go," Adrian managed through his gasps for air. "Si—" Two hundred heartbeats. "Rens." One hundred seventy-five heartbeats. "Go!"

The edges of Adrian's vision blurred and faded to black as he tried to slow his breathing. One-fifty. Breathe. One hundred. Breathe! Adrian hugged his knees and heard breaking glass and then everything was dark.

Eva cursed as the Acura slammed into the car parked behind them. "Don't worry Adrian, we'll be fine." But Adrian wasn't listening anymore. He had gone so fast this time, Eva wondered if he really would be okay.

"Of course he'll be alright," Eva told herself aloud as she threw the car into drive and fled the parking spot with the car-owner screaming after her. "He's always okay. He just needs to sleep. That's it. Then he'll be fine." She looked down at the unconscious Adrian, who was unconscious, and doubted her words.

**Chapter Six**

"Adrian," Eva whispered, her eyebrows knit together in worry. She hadn't been able to carry him up the stairs, so she had brought a pillow and blanket down to the kitchen so he could sleep. The money had been safely hidden away beneath the floorboards in her bedroom. She wore none of her elaborate jewelry to celebrate. They had made too many mistakes this time. Adrian had been sleeping longer than usual, and she feared something was wrong—something she had no way of fixing.

"Morning already?" Adrian said in a hoarse voice from where he lay on the kitchen floor. He was looking out the window, where clouds blocked out the sunlight. A familiar scent hung in the air, and Adrian knew almost instinctively that it was going to snow.

Eva looked up from her place at the table. "Adrian! You're awake!" She rushed to his side and touched his cheek. Then, abruptly, she pulled away, sitting back on her haunches. The look of worry lingered in her eyes. "Are you…?" Adrian took note of her concern but showed no reaction to it.

"I'm fine," Adrian said, looking up at the ceiling and sighing. He turned back to Eva. "You?"

"I'm okay," Eva said, her voice calming. "Do you want anything? Some food?"

"No, I'm alright. I just need to change. Can you get me some clothes? I'm still tired."

"Sure. I'm so glad you're awake." Eva leapt up the stairs, and Adrian pushed himself into a sitting position. Every inch of his body was sore from the extra exertion last night. He had no idea that he could run faster than he had been for the past year that he had been with Eva.

Eva came downstairs with jeans and a T-shirt for Adrian. He changed right in front of her, his arms shaking as he used a chair to stand. He was still weak, and yet he didn't think that sleep was going to help him regain his strength. He needed to stretch, and then maybe Eva would know what to do. After he had slipped the red T-shirt over his head, he noticed that Eva was sifting through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" Adrian asked, sitting down at the table.

"Any food we can take with us. Now that you're awake I think it would be better if we left. I hit a car yesterday, and I'm afraid the driver might have gotten my plate number," Eva's hands stopped moving and she looked to Adrian. "It's not much, but I think the police may be able to link us to this one."

Adrian looked down. "So we run, and if they find us…?"

"Well," Eva said, turning back to the cabinets and pulling out cans of food. "The cops are looking for the owner of my car, and since you probably weren't seen by anyone, they will only be looking for me. I figure we run as far as we can, and if they catch me, you can break me out. Can you do that for me Adrian?"

He nodded.

Eva crossed the kitchen, staring Adrian straight in the eye. "Look Adrian, whatever happened last night—"

"I know. I'm sorry. I must have gone too far," Adrian said. Eva's glare lessened with the apology. "I didn't realize that I was going to do… whatever I did."

She moved away, grabbing the cans off the counter and putting them into a paper bag. "It's okay, it's just, if I lost you…" She let the sentence hang.

He opened his mouth to speak, but there came a heavy knock at the door. Adrian stared at Eva, and she returned the gaze, then looked to the door as the knock came again, louder and more aggressive than the first time.

"Eva Brody!" a low voice shouted. "It's the police, open up!"

Eva gasped and retreated into a corner of the kitchen. Adrian moved toward her, saying nothing for fear of betraying their presence.

"We know you're in there!" The voice shouted. "Open the door! You are under arrest!"

Adrian moved over to Eva and reached for her wrist, pressing her into the corner. "Stay here," he whispered. "Maybe they'll go away." Eva shook her head, keeping her eyes on the door. He barely recognized the look that was unfamiliar to her eyes. Adrian had never seen her so afraid.

He heard muffled curses, and then the same voice commanded, "Break it open."

The door shuddered as something heavy was thrown against it. There was another crash. On the third time, the door splintered and armed men piled in. They were dressed in standard police uniform, save for their bulletproof vests and helmets. Their guns, normally at their sides, were out and centered on Eva and Adrian. Eight men forced their way into the room, followed by a large and impassive man who wore no helmet. His gun was at his side, demonstrating that he was confident in the officers' ability to contain the situation—not that Adrian and Eva posed much of a threat.

The last person to enter the room was a woman. She wore a bulletproof vest, but carried no gun. She looked to the large man, who nodded, then to Eva, and finally to Adrian. Adrian's eyes widened as they passed over her black hair, her brown eyes, and her red jacket. It was the woman from the park. Jaime Nevah.

And she was here to hurt Eva.

The large man directed his words at Jaime, but did not look away from Eva, who was frozen in the corner. "Inspector," he said. "They have no weapons. The woman is Eva Brody, she matches the description perfectly." He turned his words toward Eva. "We don't know how you did it Eva, but we knew you would make a mistake. The man whose car you hit last night took down your license number and got a pretty good look at you. Since you were the only one fleeing the scene… Well it became obvious that you are the Wind Thief." He laughed heartily, proud of his detective work. "Now, come quietly and we might decide to be more lenient in your sentencing."

Adrian moved in front of Eva and felt his heart begin to race. He could do it. If he just gave himself that last bit of energy, he might be able to get both himself and Eva safely out of there. But Eva grabbed his shoulder, and he stopped.

"No," she whispered. "Don't do it. We'll find a way out of this, but it won't do us any good if you kill yourself." Adrian set his jaw and looked angrily at the colossal man.

"Eva didn't do anything wrong," Adrian said calmly, his second instinct to attempt to talk his way out of the situation. "Please leave her alone and get out of here. She's not going with you."

The man focused on Adrian, and a flicker of recognition came to his eyes. His hand went to his side and everyone in the room flinched, anticipating that Richard was reaching for his gun. But instead his hand when to a pocket at his hip, touching a distinct rectangular outline. Then, as if becoming aware of himself, he blinked and smiled. He began to chuckle.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked, his laughter fading away to be replaced by anger. "I am Sergeant Richard Dodge, and she is a criminal! Now step aside or we'll arrest you for aiding a felon!" The look in his eyes dared Adrian to resist, and it was clear there was no turning back now.

"If you're done talking," Adrian said, getting impatient. "You can leave now. I'm telling you, Eva didn't do anything."

"You little—"

"You wouldn't be so brave if you didn't have those guns, now would you?" Adrian interrupted, the anger rising in his voice. This bastard was coming to take Eva away, to lock her up in jail. Eva didn't belong in a cage, and as long as Adrian was there that wouldn't happen.

The Sergeant stood in silence for a moment. "Calling me a coward are you?" He turned to his men and growled, "Put those guns away." As the men, confused, lowered their weapons, Jaime stepped forward.

"Dodge, what are you doing?" She seemed concerned, and for a moment Adrian thought she might defend Eva. But the Sergeant took no notice of her. He was so consumed with anger that he could only look at Adrian.

He stepped forward, striding toward Adrian, his breathing heavy. "I am not a coward. You can't threaten me."

Adrian blanked. "I didn't threaten—" Richard pulled his massive hand back, and before Adrian could react, he plunged his fist into Adrian's stomach.

Adrian fell back into Eva, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Adrian…" she whispered. "Just stop. I can work this out. We can get a lawyer. Remember your promise?"

Gasping for the breath that had been knocked from him, Adrian pushed away from Eva and stood on his own. "She's not going with you," he said, looking the Sergeant straight in the eye.

"You punk!" the sergeant shouted, and punched Adrian in the stomach again, his right fist quickly followed by his left.

Adrian fell to the ground, and Eva followed him, her hands reaching for him. "Adrian! Adrian! Hey! Get up!" One officer rushed forward and grabbed Eva, putting handcuffs on her and pulling her away. The Sergeant flipped Adrian over and pulled out his own handcuffs.

"Richard!" Jaime's voice called. "You need to calm down. He wasn't even a threat! Look at what you did to him!" Richard pulled Adrian to his feet as he struggled for air. He needed a break. If only he wasn't so weak.

Richard turned to Jaime. "Look Jaime—"

"You will speak to a superior officer with respect," Jaime hissed, cutting him off. "We are on duty here and you will address me as Inspector."

"Fine. Look, Inspector," Richard said quickly, turning his attention to wrapping the handcuffs around Adrian's wrists. "He asked for it, you know? You can't let the people be disrespectful to the police. First this stuff happens, and it'll only get worse. Punks like these only understand one language." The Sergeant demonstrated this by shaking Adrian violently.

Adrian felt as if he were going to throw up.

"Alright, Sergeant," Jaime said, her voice gaining strength. "I'm taking over from here. You can't be on the streets with that kind of attitude." Adrian felt the rough hands around his arms being replaced by Jaime's soft, gentle hands. Without the Sergeant forcing him to stand, Adrian fell to his knees and tried desperately to catch his breath.

"Adrian, right?" Jaime said after the Sergeant had stumbled off, mumbling curses. "If you don't fight me, I won't have to throw you around like Richard does. But if you try something… Well I can't guarantee what happens."

Adrian nodded and stood, allowing her to guide him toward the door. He was going to be locked away in a cage, and he was going peacefully. He felt so weak…

Adrian hadn't been paying attention when he was shut in the back of a squad car. For some reason he forgot those moments where he was led down the steps of the apartment. Were the neighbors watching from the street as he was taken away? Did he see Eva there?

When Adrian's mind cleared, he found himself watching out the window as Jaime and another officer piled into the front seat. A snowflake danced outside the window, attracting Adrian's eyes toward another police car. A shadow was huddled in the back seat and it wavered and shook with fright. Without a doubt Adrian knew the shadow to be Eva. Sergeant Dodge climbed into the driver's seat, and Adrian's jaw tightened. He didn't know what he would do if Richard hurt Eva.

**Chapter Seven**

His eyes red from lack of sleep, his uniform sagging from days without a good wash—Richard was not the best representation of human kind. As he settled himself in the police car, he found his hand reaching once more for the photograph in his pocket. He sighed and looked down and the features of the boy—he didn't look much older than a boy—in the picture, his young, naïve face reminding Richard of his own children. Richard looked out across the street, matching the image to the man in the back seat of the Inspector's car.

Feeling compassion, Richard gave himself a mental shake, remembering what his target represented, and his ever-present anger strengthened. Turning the photograph over, he examined the phone number scrawled on the back.

**Chapter Eight**

The ride across the city felt like seconds to Adrian, and the stark buildings of the city sped by as the squad car flew through the streets. When the car finally skidded to a stop in front of the police station Jaime was quick to get out first. She allowed him to take his time to stand and stumble toward the doors, her hands barely touching his arms. The handcuffs made it hard for him to keep balance, but Jaime allowed him to lean into her shoulder for support in climbing the stairs. Eva was being guided by another officer, while Richard had taken it upon himself to follow Jaime and Adrian close behind, no doubt waiting for Adrian to make a move so that he could jump him.

When they entered the police station, Adrian was taken aside and poked and prodded. They took pictures and fingerprints until he did not feel like a person so much as a piece of machinery on a factory belt. He only saw Eva once, when she was sitting across from him, her handcuffs locked to her chair. Her head was hanging down, and her hair was limp and hung in dead curls over her face. Adrian called her name once, and when she didn't respond he did not try again. He knew she needed to escape, and this time he would have to think of a plan on his own.

Finally Adrian was tossed into a cell. There was no one else in the small room, and above him there was one small window with bars on it. The glass was cracked and so thick that Adrian could barely see the light from outside. There was a cot in the corner of the cell and nothing else. Clearly it was designed only for overnight stays, so Adrian could only guess that his fate was still being decided.

He sat next to the cot and leaned his head against the cold surface. When he closed his eyes he felt the sleep that he had been fighting off for so long creep into his mind, and before long he was dreaming.

The sound of a door opening and closing woke Adrian. He tried in vain to grasp at the fading dreams. Had he been remembering his past, before Eva? Within minutes it was too late—he had forgotten, and the dreams were gone.

Jaime pulled a chair to the side of the cell and sat down, her eyes watching Adrian closely as he stretched, turning his head to each side. He felt like he had been in a coma for the past few hours. The light of day still crept through the small window, and Adrian rubbed at his eyes. He felt stronger and more awake than he had before, but was it enough? He looked to Jaime. Unless that door was unlocked, there was nothing he could do to help Eva, despite his extraordinary speed.

"What time is it?" Adrian asked, clearing his throat.

Without consulting her watch, Jaime said, "It's almost two. Do you remember me?"

Adrian pulled back at the sudden question. "Yes. I remember you from the park. You're Jaime Nevah."

Jaime stared at him intently, and he returned her gaze. She blinked and sat back, tucking her hair behind her ear. "In the park, when you saw the gun… Why did you think I had it?"

Adrian took a moment to respond. "I figured… Well, you could have been a thief. The only people I've seen with guns are policemen and bank robbers." He was answering honestly, and Adrian wondered if Jaime would twist his words around like Eva said all cops do.

"Why didn't you think I was a police officer?" Jaime asked. As she spoke her head tilted slightly to the side, reminding Adrian of Lucy.

"Well, I don't know," Adrian said quietly, and then rethought his answer. "Because you weren't like _him_."

"Who—?" Jaime began to ask, and then stopped. "You mean Sergeant Dodge. That's not how all the police are. I'm sure some cops have done the wrong thing, but it doesn't mean all of us are like him. Richard has just been taking his job a little too seriously lately." She looked off into a corner of the room. Apparently Adrian had stumbled onto a touchy subject.

Adrian stared at Jaime and then stifled a sarcastic chuckle. Eva had to suffer just because Richard was having a bad day? Jaime lifted her eyebrow but said nothing.

"I don't think you are involved with the robberies at all," Jaime said. "So if you give us all information you can about Ms. Brody, you can go free. There's no evidence against you."

"Yeah, right," Adrian said.

"If you can tell us anything about how she committed these crimes…" Jaime continued. "Come on Adrian. We saw someone on those tapes. You must know something about how she moves so fast. Did she mess with the cameras? Is she using some kind of new technology?"

Adrian laughed but said nothing.

"This isn't just thievery, Adrian. There is no way anyone can move as fast as those tapes show. Whatever she is doing—"

"You're right," Adrian interrupted, getting to his feet. "She can't possibly move that fast. You are convinced that she's related to the robberies, but how do you know that's her in those tapes? What makes you so sure that I am not involved with this? There are a million possibilities and you are choosing the one that is easiest to believe." Adrian paused, and when Jaime did not speak, he continued. "That's why I didn't think you were a cop. I didn't think you could be that narrow-minded." Adrian threw himself back onto the cot, reminding himself for a moment of a petulant child.

Everyone just assumed that Eva was the culprit, when it was Adrian who was at fault. It was Eva's planning, but Adrian was deeply involved. Without him, they wouldn't have been able to steal as much money as they had. Adrian wasn't deceiving himself. What gave him the right to escape clean? Why let Eva take the blame when, with a simple jog around the cell, he could make the police believe Eva had no part in the robberies?

"Adrian…" Jaime started. "I just want to help you."

"Do you want to know who really robbed those banks, Jaime?" Adrian asked. "Watch this." Adrian sat forward and felt his heart rate begin to rise. He would show Jaime what he could do, and then Eva would go free. She had done so much for him, and now it was his turn to give something for her.

As he stood again, Jaime stood with him, knocking her chair over. "Don't do anything stupid," she said, her hand reaching for her gun. Adrian paused. Did she think he was going to hurt her?

The sound of glass shattering filled Adrian's ears, and as the window exploded inward he felt thick shards cut his neck. A canister tumbled in through the broken window, and Adrian looked to Jaime, a question in his eyes.

Jaime eyes widened in surprise, but she reacted quickly, her hand moving from her gun to the set of keys in her pocket. "Get out of there!" she shouted to Adrian as she fumbled at the cell's lock. Adrian moved away from the canister as it hissed and spun, white smoke escaping from its sides.

"What is it?" Adrian asked, reaching Jaime's edge of the cell as the gas filled the air.

"Looks like knockout gas. Don't breathe it in." Jaime took a deep breath and held it, and Adrian followed her example as the cloud reached them. Adrian could hear Jaime as she struggled desperately to open the door to his cell. Failing at that, Jaime turned to the door back into the main part of the station. She tried to pull it open, and then banged on it with her fist a few times.

"Open the damn door!" Jaime shouted, and then cursed as the gas filled her lungs. Tears filled Adrian's eyes, and he could no longer see Jaime through the dense smoke. His lungs began to burn and he pulled at the bars of the cell. There was no way to escape, and Adrian knew it. He fell to his knees as his vision began to blur.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Adrian gasped and air filled his lungs, but it was not as welcome as he had thought. He covered his mouth as he coughed, trying to rid his lungs of the foul smoke that wrapped around his throat. His eyelids became heavy, although moments before he had not felt tired. He tried to pull himself up using the bars of the cell, but at every intake of breath he felt more light-headed. _What's going on?_ he thought as he fell.

Adrian stopped fighting when he hit the ground, and he closed his eyes and surrendered. The last thing he heard was the sound of a door opening and closing, but this time, it was not the door back to the station, but the door to his cell.

**Chapter Nine**

A heavy voice, laden with worry. "Why did he fight me like that? He's still asleep, isn't he?"

"His subconscious must remember this place. The Sergeant reported that he appeared to have no recollection of the time before his escape."

A third voice—eerily calm. "Wonderful. Call me when he wakes up."

Adrian woke up with the left side of his body numb with cold. He was lying on the floor; his aching arms tied to a chair at his back. He moved his head slowly, his vision going black from the sudden movement. His eyes cleared and he found himself in the center of a large room, and his breath froze in the air as it escaped his lips.

"Where am I?" he asked the empty room. He was in an enormous office, and through the floor to ceiling windows that spanned one wall he could see the city sprawled out beneath him. The windows were all wide open, and the cold air wrapped around his body as tightly as the rope restraining him. He shook his head, trying to escape his confusion. The last thing he remembered he had been in the jail, and now…now he had no idea. Who would take him here?

Behind him, where he could not turn his head to see, a door opened. Two people entered, one heavy—by the sound of his lumbering footsteps—the other's footsteps were light and sure. Adrian remained silent as they advanced toward him.

A voice spoke close to Adrian's ear, and he could feel his captors looming over him. "My _my_, you _have_ gotten yourself into a mess now haven't you? Joseph, if you would be so kind?" The voice had the same confident quality of the second pair of footsteps. A shadow passed in front of him and moved toward the window.

Large hands appeared at the edges of Adrian's vision. They grabbed onto the chair and hoisted him upright, and Adrian sighed in relief as the warmth returned to his side. The second person stood at the window, silhouetted by the red light of sunset streaming in. He closed the windows and turned back to Adrian.

The man's exotic blue eyes looked out of place in his young face. They were old eyes that seemed to express a knowledge that Adrian could never dream of obtaining. His long black hair was tied behind him, not a single lock out of place. He was tall and slender and clothed in a suit that boasted his wealth. One hand rested in his pocket, the other was held at his side. Everything about his manner was relaxed and confident, yet somewhere in the back of Adrian's mind, a voice was screaming. The eerie feeling made Adrian look around the room once more, then back to the man. The feeling was strong—he had definitely been here before.

"Adrian," the man greeted, bowing slightly. "My name is Marek Russell. You may not remember me, but I am truly relieved to see you alive and well." Marek walked slowly toward him, and then unexpectedly leaned down and hugged him. "We were so worried." Adrian could barely move with his restraints, but the strange turn of evens brought new meaning to being frozen. Marek moved his hand behind his back, as if he was hiding something. Adrian felt his skin crawl with mistrust.

After too long Marek stepped back and smiled, and finally Adrian found his voice. "Excuse me, but I think you're confused. I don't know you," he paused and took in the room, realizing that he had been fooled into thinking that this was a normal situation. He couldn't stop anger from cutting through his voice as he spoke. "I don't think I would be so friendly with anyone who would tie me up like this." He glared at Marek, awaiting a reply.

Marek's eyes widened and he frowned. "Sorry," he said, not sounding truly apologetic. He waved his hand, and someone behind Adrian, the one who had righted his chair, freed his hands. Adrian stood, rubbing his wrists. They were red and swollen from the rope—apparently he had been trying to free himself in his sleep. Turning, he looked at Joseph, a large man with a shaved head, who must have weighed three times what Adrian did. His humorless brown eyes forced Adrian to look away. There was something there that scared Adrian—the absence of feeling, as if he no longer wanted to perceive the world around him.

"Don't be afraid of Joseph," Marek said gently, drawing Adrian's gaze. "He _was_ here for protection. You are quite dangerous when you are asleep." Adrian nodded, and then noticed a bruise just beginning to appear under Marek's eye.

Noticing the focus of Adrian's attention, Marek touched the swollen area gently. "Yes well, you always were a handful, but I didn't think you would ever…"

"'Always were'?" Adrian repeated, stepping forward. "What do you mean? Do you know who I am?"

Marek smiled. "I'm really very surprised you don't remember me. I'm your brother, of course."

Again Adrian did not speak. He took the information in and his expression went blank. There was the feeling again. De ja vu. Adrian took another look around the room, feeling frustrated.

Sensing the doubt in Adrian's mind, Marek put a hand on his shoulder, drawing Adrian's eyes to his own. "You may not believe me, so I'll prove it to you." Marek paused, and for a moment Adrian thought he would remain silent. But soon Marek spoke again, his voice hushed. "You have a gift Adrian."

Adrian looked to Marek for an explanation. "I don't…"

The smile returned to Marek's face, and he pulled Adrian into another hug. "Your secret is safe with me, brother. Everything will go back to the way it was, now that you've returned."

Surprised, Adrian could do nothing to stop him. "But…I don't really remember anything…" he stammered.

"Oh don't worry!" Marek said gleefully, pulling back from Adrian. His smile was contagious, and Adrian found himself smiling weakly in response. "The doctors said there would be gaps in your memory, but that's alright—we can work something out. I'm just so happy that you are back. This is wonderful!" He waved at Joseph. "You can take off the rest of the afternoon. I will be showing my brother around."

Joseph appeared unmoved as he left the room, and Marek followed him to the door, dragging Adrian with him. "Come. I will show you what you've missed." He led Adrian out the door and into a somber hallway, covered with photos of stone-faced men, and to a small door. There was a pad where Marek pressed his thumb, and the door clicked open. "Go in there and clean up a little bit. We have much to do." Marek shoved a bewildered Adrian through the door, and Adrian turned just before Marek could leave. The uneasy feeling strengthened as Adrian looked at Marek, but he pushed it away. He needed this. Trust. He wanted to be able to trust someone so badly. Marek knew his secret. Everything was there, Adrian just needed to decide…

"Mr. Russell…" said Adrian uncertainly.

"Marek," he corrected.

"Marek," Adrian said quietly. "I'm sorry if I did that to your eye. I really didn't mean…"

His brother smiled "It's fine," he said, closing the door. "A small price to have you back."

**Chapter Ten**

The bathroom was small and quiet. Adrian undressed, tossing his clothes to the tiled floor. He entered the shower and let the warm water wash over him. The bruise over his heart protested each movement, but he forgot the pain as he remembered the past few hours. He wondered if Eva was okay—even Jaime's safety was on his mind. The last time he had seen her, she was being swallowed up by a white cloud of gas. Turning off the water, Adrian wondered how he had forgotten that that had been part of his abduction. He had been kidnapped. But really, Marek was helping Adrian escape from jail. Wasn't he?

Adrian opened the door of the shower to find that a towel had been left out for him. He dried himself off and looked to the sink, where a clean shirt and jeans had replaced his clothes. He put the clothes on without question, accepting it as another of the many mysteries of Marek Russell. He toweled off his hair, and just as he finished there was a knock on the door. Adrian opened it and stepped out.

"Good, you're done," Marek said in greeting. He put one hand on Adrian's back, and pressed a manilla envelope to Adrian's chest with the other. Adrian opened the envelope as they walked down the hallway to find a stack of photos within. All of them were pictures of him—most in which he was young, smiling, and outside. A younger Marek was there as well, but the smile the boy Marek had in the photos seemed uncharacteristic to the Marek Adrian now knew. here were more recent photos, where an older, more somber Adrian appeared dull and motionless in comparison to his younger self.

Adrian looked from the pictures to Marek, who returned the gaze with an unreadable expression. Marek gave no explaintaion, but Adrian had already guess at the reason behind his receiving the photos. it was proof, a sign that Marek was telling the truth about that one thing. But did that mean he was being honest about everything else as well?

"I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to make sure you were being treated well." He stopped at a door with no label and opened it without knocking.

A man in a white lab coat appeared to be waiting for them. Marek introduced him as Dr. Jackson, saying that he had taken care of Adrian before his disappearance.

"What exactly happened to me?" Adrian asked. Dr. Jackson said nothing, only motioned for him to sit on the examination table. Instead, Adrian turned to Marek. "What happened?"

Marek paused, the smile fading from his face, and Adrian feared that he might have made him angry. "You used to go running everyday, and one day…you just didn't come back." Marek looked to the doctor, then back at Adrian. "I had no idea where you were, but when a friend of mine called yesterday and told me that someone matching your description had been arrested… I was so happy to hear that you were okay."

"And the smoke?" Adrian asked, taking the opportunity to have his questions answered. "What if someone was hurt? There was a woman…"

"I apologize for that," said Marek quickly. Adrian had the feeling that he was not truly remorseful. "But it had been almost a year since I knew where you were, so I was eager to retrieve you without the legal system restraining me. The woman was not injured, and the police know nothing concerning your whereabouts. If you don't mind, I would rather keep it that way."

Adrian nodded, his anger and confusion fading. Adrian understood the frustration of not being able to know everything about his own life. Despirte a small part of him that worried over his friends, the lure of discovering his past was overpowering. And after all, Adrian told himself, no one was hurt in the end.

Another thought came to Adrian's mind. "And what about Eva? Do you know if she's alright?"

There was no spark of recognition in Marek's eyes, but Adrian persisted. "Eva Brody?" he asked.

Marek shook his head, but his expression changed as he saw Adrian's disappointment. "But I can look for her. I'll try to find out anything I can as soon as we are done here." Adrian smiled and sat down on the table, allowing the doctor to take his blood pressure. The doctor took his time, poking and prodding him, and Marek remained silent through it all, watching over the process.

Adrian let his mind wander, thinking about nothing in particular: the way the light flickered every few minutes, and the way he could barely hear the sound of Marek's breathing.

"Take your shirt off," Dr. Jackson instructed Adrian, the monotone of his voice almost blending in with the silence.

"What?" Adrian asked, surprised by the order. He looked to Marek for confirmation, and his brother nodded. The bruise over his heart throbbed as his thoughts turned to it. Perhaps they had both already seen it in Adrian's past life, but he still felt that he had to keep it covered and secret.

Marek looked at Adrian with starving curiosity in his eyes. His attention seemed to be centered solely on Adrian's condition. But then again, if Marek really was his brother, he owed him his trust. If only to prove to himself that he was a compassionate human being, Adrian had to give Marek a chance. He took off his shirt.

The bruise glared back. Dr. Jackson approached him with gloved hands and a jar of cream. He dipped his hand in the jar, and without an explanation he pressed his hand to Adrian's chest, pushing hard into the bruise.

Adrian yelped in surprise and leaped from the table with inhuman speed, colliding with Marek. He rubbed the bruise, trying to quell the waves of pain that assaulted him. Marek grabbed his shoulders, steadying him. Adrian turned to look behind him, astonished more by his sudden mistrust of Marek than from pain.

Perhaps Marek heard the thoughts racing through Adrian's mind, and his eyes softened as he helped Adrian back to the table. "Trust me. I would never hurt you." Still worried, Adrian climbed back onto the table, fighting against a thousand rational contradictions. And yet there was one thought that kept his trust in Marek. His brother knew his past, and knew him. He was family. What else did Adrian have?

The doctor approached him once again, and Adrian tried not to flinch as the concoction touched his skin. At first the hand pressing into his chest hurt, but gradually the pain lessened and faded away, and then it was gone. Dr. Jackson stepped back and stripped off his gloves, nodded to Marek, and walked out of the room. Adrian was left floating in space. Finally the pain that had followed his every movement was gone. Marek stepped forward and handed Adrian his shirt, which Adrian took and slipped over his head.

"Thank you," Adrian said, standing. His hand was no longer drawn toward his heart, and he used it to open the door for Marek, new respect for his brother in his eyes.

**Chapter Eleven**

She was lying on her back with her eyes glazed over, and she appeared unaware of her surroundings. Her manicured nails, now broken with the polish flaking, gently stroked a picture lying facedown on her stomach. The door to her cell opened and a man stepped in. Eva sat up immediately.

Her voice, desperate and sad, cried out as the shadowed figure stepped closer. "Adrian? Is that you?"

The figure smiled. "Not quite," he said, brushing his hair back with an unerring hand. He breathed in through his mouth, having discovered something he disliked in the scent of the jail.

Silence. Then, "Who are you?"

"Marek Russell," he said, pulling himself even more upright. "I believe you know my brother, Adrian." He stepped closer and she felt herself leaning away from him. There was fear in her eyes.

Eva did not respond.

Marek continued, relentless. "You should know him. As I understand it, you have been trying to contact him." He tossed an apple from palm to palm.

"So?" Eva asked warily.

"I have already retrieved my brother. Stop trying to reach him."

Eva straightened. "You talk about him like he was an object."

"I hear you treated him much the same way. What is he to you? A quick thousand or so?"

She bit her lower lip. "It isn't like that."

Marek laughed.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Eva turned away from him. After a moment she spoke again. "You must be powerful to get a couple cops in your hand."

He smiled. "Soon I will have much more power."

She turned back to him with questioning eyes.

His feral grin widened. "Curious, are you?" He tossed her the apple. "Come, I will tell you."

**Chapter Twelve**

Marek opened the door, saying, "This is my little piece of heaven."

The cool, clean air reached Adrian before his eyes could adjust to the false sunlight, and he breathed it in gratefully. It was the smell of trees, of the park, and yet it was missing something that Adrian couldn't identify. He pushed away the feeling of uneasiness that had crept up on him and focused on his surroundings once more.

The smell was a concoction of fresh grass and perfumed flowers, and even though Adrian knew the blossoms were yards away from him, he could smell them as if he was lost in a sea of roses.

Adrian stepped out, the glare fading into trees and bushes. There were fountains and statues, and a small stream that ran throughout. Adrian could barely see the walls, but they were there, carefully concealed beneath the vines and buds. Fifty feet above him, a glass ceiling was the only thing that separated him from the sky. He stood riveted, amazed by its beauty. For some reason he felt closer to it here. Wisps of gray clouds were barely discernable from the dark blue, and stars dotted the firmament. A white bird flew across the roof, disappearing behind the white bars that separated Adrian from heaven. His gaze fell to the ground, where the manicured grass called for him to lay down and sleep.

He looked around at the garden, taking deep breaths of the clean air. Though it was nighttime, light came from an unknown source—and if Adrian hadn't known better, he would have assumed the artificial sunshine was real.

Behind him, Marek turned a switch on the wall, and the lights dimmed to where it seemed as if the entire greenhouse glowed with moonlight. Adrian's mouth hung open as he took in the scene. "Wow," he exclaimed. He walked over to an apple tree, transfixed by the too-perfect fruit that weighed down its branches. Was it real?

"It's real enough," Marek said, as though replying to Adrian's thoughts. He had remained unmoved from his spot by the door. "But please, do not touch them."

Despite his brother's request, Adrian swallowed and reached for the fruit as if under a spell. Just as his fingers were just about to touch an apple, something made him pull his hand away. He turned back to Marek, who had stepped forward, his eyes full of warning.

"This place is amazing," he said, feeling the need to escape Marek's focus. "It's unreal."

Marek's façade returned, and with a smile plastered on his face he stepped further into the room. He took care with each step, closely following the brick path. His suddenly relaxed countenance had its desired effect on Adrian, and he found himself smiling back. "Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it?" He looked around the room, but his eyes were not filled with the wonder that Adrian's held. There was no appreciation in his eyes, merely boredom.

"Adrian," Marek called, drawing his brother's full attention. His hawk-like eyes focused on Adrian, and suddenly he had the unpleasant feeling that he was the prey. "I was wondering if you would stay here with me."

He left his words without any explanation, though Adrian would have appreciated using the time while he spoke to decide. Marek stared at him, and Adrian shifted his weight from foot to foot. He wanted to stay with this man who knew so much about him, but what about Eva? Then again, Marek seemed to have all the answers. He knew how to stop the pain that running gave him, and he claimed to be able to find out more about Adrian's 'gift'.

"I don't know, Marek," Adrian said, brushing his hair back. He couldn't seem to find a place for his hands, so he stuck them in his pockets. "I really would, but I have things that…" he lost the words. His favorite picture came to the foreground of his mind. Eva's smiling face filled him with longing and renewed his resolve. He raised his eyes to Marek's, and finished, "that require my attention."

Marek's hands went to his sides and balled into fists as Adrian spoke, and then, as if becoming aware of himself, Marek uncurled his hands and smiled. Adrian couldn't help but notice that his smile did not reach his eyes. His smile never reached his eyes. But now, even in the semi-darkness, Adrian could see raw anger hidden behind Marek's blue orbs.

"Take your time in deciding Adrian," Marek said, his voice calm, betraying nothing. "I want you to choose what is in your own best interest." The way Marek emphasized the last two woreds worried Adrian, but before he could respond Marek had turned on his heel, leaving him alone in the garden of trees. Adrian looked up to the immense glass ceiling, noticing for the first time that even though outside it was the dead of winter, the garden was the perfect temperature.

"Perfect," Adrian muttered with disdain, and left the fruit on the trees untouched, feeling as if he was a part of something wicked.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The kitchen staff looked up as Adrian entered, turning to face him as he walked past. He smiled, and though some cooks and servants smiled back their warm greeting appeared forced. A man who had been washing dishes dried his hands on his apron as he glared at Adrian. Without a word, Adrian moved to the fridge, where he took bread and some meat for a sandwich. The atmosphere was tense as he searched for a plate, and finally a young woman stepped forward and handed him a paper towel.

"Thank you," Adrian said warmly.

The woman stepped away from him and looked around. "You'd better go."

Adrian raised his eyebrows and followed her gaze. Everyone was watching him now, their eyes angry or fearful. He had disturbed their peace, and now he wasn't leaving. Still wanting to understand why they hated him, Adrian moved toward the door. "I'm sorry," he said as he left, feeling as if he was apologizing for more than upsetting them.

He winded his way through the maze of hallways, thoughtfully munching on his sandwich. He didn't even bother trying to find a place to sit down. Everywhere in the building he received the same reaction.

Without meaning to, Adrian arrived at his brother's office. Suspicion flared in his mind, and without a second thought he opened the door, ignoring the twinge of guilt he felt for going where he wasn't allowed. Given a better chance to observe the office, Adrian noticed things he hadn't when he was initially brought there. Rich mahogany covered the walls and floor, demonstrating that Marek would spare no expense for comfort. It seemed that Marek spared no expense when it came to his own happiness. So why did he care about what happened to Adrian?

"He needs me for something," Adrian mused aloud as he approached the colossal windows.

He looked to his side, where an apple sat, as if it belonged there. There was no other food in Marek's office, just the perfect apple.

"Perfect," said Adrian, picking up the apple and turning it over. Hidden on the bottom was a tiny hole, too small and perfect to have been the work of any insect.

The door opened, and Adrian turned to watch Marek walk in. _I could run,_ Adrian thought. _Right now, and he would never know that I've been in here._ But Adrian's heartbeat did not accelerate, and he stayed in place.

"Adrian." Marek's eyes caught his. "What are you doing in here?"

"What is _this_?" Adrian asked vehemently, ignoring Marek's question. Too many of his own had been avoided. As Marek came closer, he noticed the apple in Adrian's hand. Without breaking stride, Marek grabbed the apple. He was standing far too close for comfort, but Adrian wouldn't allow himself to back down. What was going on?

"Do not ever use that tone with me," Marek hissed, as if chiding a child. "You are not privy to any of the information in this room, or any other."

Adrian raised an eyebrow, too insulted to be scared by Marek's closeness. His brother glared at him for a few moments, then stepped back and sat down in his chair.

"Get out," Marek said, and Adrian felt a cold twinge of hate. This side of Marek should have surprised Adrian, but for whatever reason, Adrian had felt it coming. He left the room, comforted by the fact that seconds ago Marek had broken the only thing that kept Adrian within his reach—trust for a brother.

"I'm gonna go out," Adrian said to Marek, who was signing papers at his desk.

Marek set down his pen and looked up. "Where are you going?"

"I figured if you couldn't find anything more about Eva, I would try to find her myself." As Adrian spoke, he shrugged into the coat that Marek had given him. "It looks like it's going to snow out there, huh?"

"You always knew when it was going to snow," Marek said, picking up his pen.

There was a pause as Adrian looked out the windows. "I feel it. It weighs me down. I can't help but feel sad even though it's so beautiful."

Marek bent over his papers again and murmured in agreement. Adrian rolled his eyes and walked to the door, but as he reached for the doorknob, Marek stood from his chair.

"Adrian," he said, sounding stern. "I want you to call me if anything happens. If you don't come back in an hour I'll be worried."

Adrian laughed. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." He adjusted his coat and stepped out.

As the door closed, a large figure appeared next to Marek. "Follow him," Marek said, handing the shadow a small computer. "His coat has a tracker in it. Don't interfere unless his life is in danger. We can't get blood from a corpse."

The figure nodded and was gone in a flash, and the papers on Marek's desk rustled from his swift exit.

**Chapter Fourteen**

In the black night it appeared that it was only snowing beneath the streetlights—as if the lamps were slowly breaking apart and drifting to the ground in tiny flakes of light. Tiny universes, lit by one solitary bulb, filled with unwitting citizens that danced in and out of the light, in and out of understanding, in and out of existence.

Adrian felt as if he had been deterred each time he tried to leave the building. Anything he could ever want was at his fingertips at a moment's notice, and yet he was not satisfied. He felt it now: he was born to run, and he needed to run, simply to feel the elation of complete freedom. He had hoped that his words left no room for argument when he told Marek that he planned to go out. The past three days Adrian sensed that Marek was skirting the topic of Eva, making excuses so that he wouldn't go looking for her. "I'm sure that she's fine," he would say when Adrian asked him daily about his progress. "I can't find out anything more." But this time Adrian was not going to let Marek stop him.

When he finally escaped from the building, he began to run. He felt his heart speed up and his legs burn as he flew across the city. He didn't slow when he came to the police station, flinging open the doors and brushing past officers who crawled past him in real time, unaware of his presence. He grabbed keys as he went—any keys that caught his eye—and soon he was standing in front of a jail cell. A frail form crouched on a cot in the corner of the cell. Her brown hair was tangled and unkempt, and her body seemed small and delicate.

Adrian's joy fled quickly at the sight, and as he flicked through the various keys at high speed he wondered how he had ever been content in the past two days. How could he forget about Eva?

"Eva," he called as one of the keys unlocked the cell. "Eva, I'm here." He knelt next to the cot and put a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Adrian," she whispered hoarsely, lifting her head from her knees to smile at him. "I knew you would help me escape." She grimaced and put her palm to her forehead.

Adrian smiled back. "Come on, let's get out of here." He lifted her from the cot and helped her onto his back so that he could carry her. As her weight shifted, her hand fell from her lap. She was holding an uneaten apple, but Adrian could barely see its original color because it was so bruised. It wasn't strange to see an apple so late in the winter, but it still felt wrong. Some suspicion deep in his mind told him that he knew just where the apple had come from. It was a clue, or perhaps something left to mock Adrian.

Was he so eager to find someone to blame, or had the information been there all along? The apple seemed to be a message, declaring that Richard Dodge was Marek's contact; all this time, Marek _must_ have known where Eva was and kept it hidden even gone so far as to visit Eva in person. As Adrian became more confident in his assumption, his rage grew and wrenched at his heart.

Noticing his attention, Eva hid the apple away in the folds of her shirt.

Adrian blanked. Why was she hiding it?

Now was not the time for revenge. He needed to get Eva to safety and then he could question her secrecy. He forced a smile and pushed the suspicion from his mind.

"Let's get out of here," he said as she settled against his back.

"Sounds good," she said quietly. She rested her head against his neck, her warm breath tickling his skin.

"Who did this to you?"

"Dodge…" she whispered. "He wanted to know how I stole the money." Adrian set his jaw. "I didn't tell him though, Adrian," Eva added hastily, misinterpreting his anger.

"Bastard," Adrian spat. "I'll kill him." _And then Marek, _a voice hissed in his mind.

Sensing Adrian's anger, Eva's resolve strengthened, and she held the bruised apple in front of his eyes.

"Look, Adrian," Eva murmured as he continued walking. "You need to know… You're brother is the one—"

"Well look at who decided to show up," a voice mocked from the end of the hallway. It was Richard Dodge, blocking Adrian's exit like a brick wall, but Adrian only smiled, grateful for his good luck.

The Sergeant growled, "What are you grinning for, idiot? Put her down and get over here so I can kick your ass." Adrian bent down, letting Eva slide gently into a chair.

"No," Eva whispered as Adrian set her down, but he wasn't listening. His rage had consumed him.

"You'll be sorry, _Dick_," Adrian hissed, and lunged for him.

Richard stepped back and seized Adrian as they collided, and for a moment the two grappled in the middle of the police station. Richard shouted for the officers in the station to stay put "or else," leaving them to stare as the two men fought.

Adrian jumped back and faked a punch to Richard's right, making contact on his left. Richard roared and grabbed at Adrian, wrapping his arms around Adrian's legs and throwing him out the door and into the street. Adrian hit the pavement and stayed there, his eyes shut tight against the pain.

The Sergeant chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his brow, and he stepped out the doors and onto the snow-covered street. The road was abandoned and Richard's grin widened. He laughed, amazed by his good luck, and his crazed eyes glinted from the lamplight.

"He tried to escape," Richard said with mock sincerity as he advanced on Adrian's crumpled form. Adrian groaned and pulled himself to his feet, holding his side. "We tried to stop him, really, but then he took out a gun and threatened the Inspector. I had no choice," Richard pulled his arm back. "But to beat the shit out of him." He hit Adrian with all the force of a freight train. Adrian crashed the ground again, and he rolled onto his stomach to rise as Richard approached him. A hand on his back forced Adrian's head into the snow, and stars exploded behind Adrian's eyes as Richard kicked him in the chest. Richard laughed and pulled back his foot to strike again, and then everything sped up.

Adrian's heartbeat accelerated, and by the time Richard's foot came back to earth there was nothing for him to kick but air. Adrian ran around behind Richard and tripped him, watching as Richard moved agonizingly slow, trying to regain his balance only to come crashing down.

Words were lost in Adrian's assault on Richard. He dove in to punch Richard in the side, ducking to avoid the Sergeant's flailing arms as he tried to get a hold on Adrian. Adrian's heart fought to escape his chest, but the hate was greater than the pain, and he persisted. In the back of his mind he could hear Eva calling his name, screaming for him to stop. Eva, the only one he had been able to trust. He slowed and focused on her words.

"The gun! Adrian, he has a gun!" she shouted, her voice cracking.

Adrian tried to speed up again, but it was too late. He was slowing down, only to watch in horror as Richard leveled a gun at his chest. His finger pulled at the trigger, and Adrian winced, awaiting the sound of his death.

But the pain did not come. Adrian opened his eyes to see Joseph standing in front of him. The large man had suddenly appeared, his hand crushing Richard's gun before it could fire. Richard fell to his knees, gasping, "Leggo! Lemme GO!" Joseph obeyed him, and Richard sobbed as his hand was released. The bent barrel of the gun gleamed in the light and Adrian looked at Eva, who stood at the door to the police station with several police officers looking on in shock. She was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily, Adrian could only guess from screaming so much. Her eyes echoed the same question that Adrian was asking himself.

He turned back to Joseph. "You just… you can accelerate, like me?" he asked.

Joseph's eyes betrayed no emotion, and he did not speak. Adrian was about to repeat the question, but suddenly Marek's voice echoed from the darkness.

"Not exactly like you, but a decent imitation," he said, walking into the light.

"Imitation?" Adrian looked at Joseph, trying to notice something unnatural about him that he hadn't before. But he could find nothing. He shifted on his feet, and an odd glow from Joseph caught his eye. The beads of water dripping from his nose and chin caught the light and threw it back to Adrian, giving the bodyguard an unearthly glow. Joseph was drenched in sweat, and although he wasn't laboring to breathe, the stress on his body was apparent.

Despite the situation, Adrian found himself asking, "Are you okay?"

There was a long period of silence, and finally Joseph opened his mouth to respond. Marek stepped forward and cut him off. "Of course he's alright. Very soon we will have perfected the process, and Joseph won't have to combat the unfortunate side effects."

Adrian turned his gaze to his brother, pieces of information drifting together in his mind. "Process?"

"You were right about it snowing tonight, brother," Marek said, ignoring Adrian's question. His left hand reached out to catch the rapidly falling snowflakes. Adrian noticed the gun that Marek held lazily at his side, as if he was so used to carrying one that he had grown bored of it. "Joseph, get rid of the spectators." Marek waved a hand toward the open doors of the police station, and Adrian could feel Joseph rush past him, barely a blur of color. A short police officer stepped forward as Joseph neared the station.

"You're all under arrest!" he shouted. He was a deer, frightened and bewildered, caught in the headlights of an 18-wheeler. Marek's grip on the gun tightened when the officer yelled, but Joseph reacted faster. Before Marek could lift the gun Joseph had shoved the officer inside the station and slammed the doors shut. Forgotten in the cold, Eva was left stranded as Joseph returned to his place next to Marek.

"Marek," Adrian said, finding his voice. "You knew where Eva was? All this time!" He pointed an accusing finger at Richard. "You knew this bastard was hurting her, and you did nothing!"

Marek shrugged innocently. "Yes, that's right. But, in my own defense, I _am_ forgetful."

Adrian's eyes narrowed and he glared at Marek with renewed hate.

"Oh come on, Adrian. She would only have been in the way. A couple hundred dollars and she agreed to let you live your own life. The money was all she was after anyway." Adrian clenched his fists, prepared to deny every word.

"No. It's not true." The voice was so quiet at first, Adrian could have sworn it came from his own head. "It's not true!" It was Eva who was shouting now. Her unsure hands grabbed at the folds of her shirt. "Liar!"

"Silence!" Marek snarled. Eva shrunk back, and the moment was gone, her courage forgotten. But that was all Adrian needed. Eva hadn't recovered enough to stand up to Marek, but she tried, just to prove herself to Adrian. He caught her eyes and felt the trust pass between them. He believed her.

"Now then," Marek continued. "Let's clean up the mess you've made." He walked over to Richard and the bleary-eyed man stared up at him. "You weren't supposed to hurt him."

Richard's façade had disappeared and his eyes were pleading. "You said…why haven't you left my family alone?"

"Quiet!"

Richard looked up, cradling his broken hand. He opened his mouth, but Marek cut off his response.

"Inexcusable," Marek said. "Though it is ironic that you are kneeling." Without turning he raised his voice and called out to his underling.

Joseph looked up at the sound of his name, a question in his eyes. "Do it," Marek ordered. Clarity came across Joseph's face, followed quickly by horror. It was the first time Adrian had seen Joseph show any emotion.

The bodyguard stepped forward and hesitated, fear in his eyes. He shook his head. "Joseph!" Marek yelled.

Joseph took a step back, and Marek sighed and then straightened, regaining his composure. "We'll talk about this later," he said, sounding like a mother preparing to scold her child.

Richard looked on, wide-eyed, as Marek raised the gun and shot him twice in the head.

Adrian didn't see the blood, but he heard Eva gasp. He appeared at her side instinctively, holding her to him so she could not see the body. It was as if the street echoed the sound of his heartbeat slowing and stopping. Sergeant Richard Dodge died instantly.

There was blood on Marek's black leather shoes. He looked at them impatiently, then sighed as if it couldn't be helped.

Ragged breathing echoed down the street as Adrian and Eva tried to catch the breath that horror had denied them. A loud slam resounded from the police station. The officers were trying to escape to save their sergeant, but it was too late.

"You…" Adrian couldn't find his voice. "You killed him."

Marek surveyed the corpse, just another pile of garbage to him. "Don't be stupid Adrian. You fought him five minutes ago. Didn't you intend to kill him? After all, he did hurt your precious Eva," he explained himself as if he were educating a child. "I was merely helping you finish the job."

A tear found its way down Adrian's cheek. "No," he said firmly, pulling Eva closer to him. She whimpered and pressed her face into his chest. "He deserved a lot of things, but he didn't deserve to die. I wouldn't have killed him."

Marek whirled on Adrian, looking at him as if he were an idiot. "Of course he deserved it. He failed our cause. He had to die, if only to protect our plans. He would have taken away the paradise I have created for you. Anything you want is yours."

"People's lives are not something I am willing to sacrifice for happiness!" Adrian screamed, his hands balled into fists at Eva's back.

Marek sighed, aggravated by Adrian's naivete. "Come now Adrian. I need you."

Adrian turned toward him, moving Eva further away from his brother. "What?"

"There's no need to keep up these ridiculous pretences. You must have figured it out by now." Marek watched the look of confusion on Adrian's face with amusement. "You didn't? Allow me to spell it out for you, _dear brother_. You can't even fathom the profit I could make from your gift, and you would deny me this? Joseph is one of many. His weaknesses will show me what I need to achieve the next stage. Soon I will be able to make humans fully receptive to your magnificent gift. You yourself have benefited from my findings. My scientists found a way to alleviate the pain in your chest."

Adrian listened with horror. It all made a ridiculous sort of sense. His bruise felt better each time he used the cream. He hadn't noticed the blood samples and the daily checkups as unusual. He had just assumed that it was his brother's way of caring for him. How stupid he had been.

Marek continued, watching Adrian with hunger in his eyes. "It is a fair trade—one that you cannot run away from like before."

"Before?" Adrian asked.

"You found out about our little project before you escaped. That is why you left. Did you actually believe my story?" Marek laughed. "You are pitiful, you know that? People _lie_, Adrian. The serum that we used to make you forget would never have worked if you weren't so gullible." Adrian shook his head in disbelief as faceless people swarmed before his eyes. His head ached as forgotten memories struggled to the surface. "One year ago you were perfectly willing to accept that the tests we ran on you were for your own sake. But I suppose the truth must come out at some time. It was inevitable…"

Marek's voice continued on, its monotone the background to Adrian's memories. The faceless figures attained features and personalities. Slowly the words lost meaning, and Adrian's eyes looked out without seeing. An all too familiar hate returned to Adrian, hidden away for far too long. His brother's words were the key that unlocked his past, and it all came rushing back.

The door to Marek's office burst open and slammed into the opposing wall. Marek looked up calmly as his brother stormed into the room, seething with hate. Adrian was wearing hospital scrubs, as he did whenever he spent his daily hour with the doctors at the lab. "You bastard," he spat, his eyes ablaze.

Marek smiled and set down the paper he had been reading.

"What are you smiling for?" Adrian's eyes burned into Marek. "You're killing people and _smiling_!"

Toying with an apple on his desk, Marek waited a moment before answering. "I can see you are upset brother—"

"You are no brother of mine!" Adrian yelled.

Marek continued, unfazed the interruption. "Those 'people' were merely guinea pigs—no one important. In fact, I believe that most of them had been convicted of atrocious crimes."

"That doesn't give you the right to kill them! Why would you use me like that?"

Marek picked up the apple and tossed it from hand to hand, weighing a decision in his head. Finally he leaned forward and pressed the intercom button. "Meredith, please send Dr. Peiser in here."

Before Meredith could respond Adrian knocked over the table. Marek stood, dropping the apple.

"What are you going to do now, Marek? Have me killed? Or am I too valuable to your 'research' to be dissected like the rest of your nobodies?"

Marek snarled and stepped around the desk. He raised his hand and slapped Adrian. Breathing heavily, his arm returned to his side. He inhaled deeply, trying to even his breathing. "You're right. I admit it. I did kill those insects that you care so much about. But _never_ suggest that I might kill you." He brought his hand back to Adrian and cupped his chin. Adrian flinched at his touch, but did not move away. "I have never hurt you Adrian," Marek said, his voice losing its venom.

He nodded over Adrian's shoulder to the figures waiting silently in the open doorway, and they crept up behind Adrian. Adrian's eyes widened as Marek's bodyguards grabbed him and pushed him into a chair.

Marek stepped back and straightened his tie. "Thank you for joining us, Dr. Peiser. If you would…" He waved a hand toward Adrian, who flung out his arms and struggling against his captors.

"No," Marek said, leaning over his brother. "No," he repeated. "You won't be running away again. I won't let you."

"You can't force me to help you Marek." Adrian growled, struggling against the guards. "I know the truth now."

"And how will that help you if you don't remember?" Marek said, the eerie smile returning to his lips.

Dr. Peiser, a small woman that Adrian had seen only in passing, walked up behind him, and one of the guards held out Adrian's arm for her.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, brother," Marek said, leaning against the overturned desk. "You don't want the needle to break off in your arm."

Adrian forgot his angry words as the doctor pulled a needle from her pocket and filled it with clear liquid. She could not meet his enraged eyes as she administered the shot. Adrian's energy left him almost immediately, and he felt giddy and light-headed. Adrian's body relaxed, and the guards, clearly surprised, released him. Adrian sunk to his knees—a puppet with his strings cut.

"What did you do?" Adrian asked weakly. A wave of nausea hit him, knocking him to the ground.

_I've got to move,_ Adrian urged, his thoughts still sharp.

"What are you doing?" Marek said urgently, pushing himself from the desk. "Restrain him!"

_Get up!_ Adrian screamed at his legs, and before he even stood his heart began to accelerate. He glared at his brother as he straightened, ignoring the guards as they lunged at him. It was too late. He was too fast.

He shot from the room like a bullet leaving a gun—running away from his brother, from the pain that he had helped cause. But now he wasn't going to be used anymore.

He sped down the stairs and out the door. In five seconds he was already halfway across the city. His anger burned inside him, fueling him, making him run faster than he ever had. Finally, he slowed and felt cool snowflakes on his head. He pushed his hair back, and the heat of his forehead burned against his fingertips.

"No," he whispered, slowing to a normal pace. He stumbled into an alley. "What's happening to me?"

Gradually, his thoughts began to fade. He tried to remember what he had just said. The thought was right there, but he couldn't grasp it. What had just happened? He couldn't remember.

He thought of his brother and he couldn't visualize his face. His nose, his hair—what color was it?

The recent memories were gone, and the rest of world began to fade away.

He stumbled into a dumpster, collapsing in a puddle of murky water. His parents, his childhood—memories like pictures fractured and dissolved. His breathing became labored and his vision deceived him, blurring the image of the alleyway.

His eyes lost focus, and reality had no meaning as he surrendered to unconsciousness.

Eva's concerned voice broke through the haze of his dreams. "Are you okay? Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Come with me, Adrian," Marek said, shaking Adrian awake. He stepped closer, and Adrian felt himself back away. "Let's end the pretenses. You are coming with me." His voice was angry and laced with threat, but Adrian did not back down.

"I'm not coming with you," Adrian said quietly.

"I'm afraid you don't und—"

Adrian cut him off, hissing, "I understand very well, Marek. And I am _not _coming with you. Eva and I are leaving."

Marek sighed and brushed his hair back. "I didn't think it was going to escalate like this. Well if she is why you won't come with us…" Marek called to Joseph, and in an instant the bodyguard had grabbed Adrian and ripped him away from Eva. She stood in the cold with her arms wrapped around herself for warmth as the snow encircled her, but for the first time she didn't appear weak. A fire blazed in her eyes, a fire that Adrian had only glimpsed before. He called her name, dread filling his chest as he struggled against Joseph, his heart racing. He watch Eva and Marek, and it seemed like slow motion to his eyes.

"Eva!" he screamed, biting, scratching, and kicking Joseph, and yet he could not free himself. Marek raised his vile weapon, the noiseless beast that had murdered before. It was faster. So much faster. His finger pulled back on the trigger just as Adrian escaped from Joseph's arms.

The shot tore at Adrian's heart, and her gasp ripped away his soul.

**Chapter Sixteen**

She recoiled from the force of the blow, and in her eyes the flame flickered and grew smaller. With a single, barely noticed wisp of smoke it blew out. The brief candle of Eva's life was gone.

"It's only fair," Marek said without Adrian hearing him. "After all the pain you've caused me."

Adrian reached Eva just after she died, and it felt as if she were cold already. The snow that fell on her exposed skin did not melt. Eva was dead. Eva was dead.

He raised his head to the sky and howled. The cry embodied his emotion, full of sound and fury, saying nothing.

Adrian held Eva close to him, tears running down his face. The bruise over his heart, the beating that Richard had given him, neither could compare to the pain he felt in his heart. Everything faded away, and he could no longer feel the world around him. He was deaf, blind and numb. He focused only on the snow, becoming cold like the ice. Like Eva was. The spark faded from his eyes, and he too was lost.

**Chapter Seventeen**

The siren howled and tires squealed as the police car skidded to a halt in front of the station. Inspector Jaime Nevah leaped from the driver's seat, holding her gun ready. She immediately recognized Marek as a threat, and focused the weapon on him.

"Put the gun down!" she yelled, using the open car door as a shield. She spared a glance at the door of the police station and a loud bang answered her attention. The officers were ramming the door, trying desperately to get out. Her eyes slowed over Richard's body without emotion, and she hid the pain away until she could better manage it. She looked back to Marek. "Put it down!"

Joseph stepped forward, but Marek stopped him. "This does not require you," he said calmly. He remained unaffected by the threat of an army of policemen. He smirked at Jaime and dropped the gun. "If it makes you feel better," he said softly. He turned his icy gaze to Adrian. "Come on, Adrian."

The defeated form at Eva's side did not respond. Marek moved forward.

"Stop!" Jaime yelled. "Don't take another step. The three of you are under arrest! No one is leaving!"

Marek kept walking, heedless of Jaime's words. They were merely requests to him, and he had no intention of listening to a police officer.

The sound of a gun being cocked stopped Marek cold. "Stay where you are," Jaime commanded, her finger on the trigger.

Seething with hate, Marek turned on her. "Listen you insolent child, I could kill you in a second. Your dead friend over there knows the truth of that. You have two choices, you can try to arrest me, or you can be silent and wait for your superiors to finish a conversation." Jaime shuddered but did not lower her gun. "Even your comrades in the police station know who has the power. I hold all the cards, and no one is coming to help you. Now step aside."

Jaime was frozen in place, the gun shaking in her hands. Marek's eyes bore into hers, and slowly she lowered the gun. "I was mistaken," Marek said to Joseph. "The Inspector here is less foolish than I thought." Joseph took the hint and grabbed Jaime, pulling her arms behind her and restraining her with her own handcuffs.

Annoyed by the interruption, Marek returned to his original path. "Adrian," he called softly.

The lamppost lighting the road threw a yellow light over the scene, and as the snow fell it blanketed the street with silence. Adrian held Eva to him, his body wracked with hushed sobs.

She was so cold. The snow landed on her closed eyes and remained there, and even though she had died only moments before her soul was gone. Flakes landed in her hair and covered her face. It was the gentle touch of a sheet being pulled over her head—that final movement that confirmed his worst fears.

Tears were streaming freely from Adrian's soulless eyes, his head pressed to Eva's chest. His mind and heart were shattered, and he mumbled wordlessly to himself. Some of the phrases were audible as Marek neared his brother. Most were prayers—the hushed sound of a man blindly hoping that death was a nightmare.

"Adrian," Marek repeated, as if calling his name would bring him back to reality. "Come on. Let's go."

Adrian did not move from his spot beside Eva. His back shook as he silently sobbed.

Marek took a deep breath, getting impatient. He kneeled down next to Adrian, but did not touch him. "She's gone, Adrian. Let's go."

"Don't be stupid," Jaime spat from across the street. "Why would he come with you now?"

Marek straightened and turned his powerful gaze on her, and Jaime found herself lowering her eyes. "Indeed," he said, striding past her and bending down to retrieve his gun. "Why would he? It won't change the fact that she's dead."

"Because you killed her!" Adrian yelled, shaken out of his trance. He stood to face Marek. He froze as he saw his brother holding the gun to Jaime's head.

"It was a reasonable request. Come with me." Marek pushed the gun emphatically into Jaime's head.

"Whatever he wants," Jaime said, her eyes full of strength that Adrian did not have. "You can't let him have it. You think he'll stop here? He killed a _police officer_. His lawyers can't protect him forever." Marek chuckled at this.

"And Eva?" Adrian cried, tears streaming from his crazed eyes. "Is her death not important enough to take him down?"

"Just make up your mind," Marek said. "You can come with me now, or the inspector can die and you can come with me afterwards. Do not doubt that I won't hesitate to kill this one as well."

The silence lingered, the street echoing loneliness. Adrian turned back to Eva and leaned down to her, brushing her hair away from her face. He kissed her gently on the forehead, and picked up her hands and lay them across her stomach. His fingers brushed a flat object in her pocket, and he tugged at it until it came free. It was the picture with Eva and Adrian. The happiness of the picture brought tears to Adrian's eyes again, and he brushed them away and pocketed the photograph.

"Put the gun away and I'll come with you," Adrian said, standing. Marek obliged and gave the gun to Joseph.

He grabbed Jaime from the bodyguard and threw her to the ground, tossing the key to her handcuffs in front of her. "I'm glad you showed you care for my brother—it makes this much easier. If you go after me it will only end up hurting him." He smiled a victorious grin, and came quickly to Adrian's side. "Good choice, brother," he said as he pulled out his cell phone and called for his car. Jaime watched as a black limo glided in front of them, and Marek reached the side before the chauffeur could get out. He opened the door himself, and guided Adrian in with a hand. Adrian rejected the offered hand, pushing it aside. He disappeared inside the car.

"Joseph!" Marek called.

The enormous bodyguard stood next to Jaime, and as she looked up at him she saw sadness in his eyes. He turned his gaze toward her, and the emotion it held was almost enough to make her look away.

"Please don't do anything stupid," he whispered to her. "I don't want anyone else to have to die." In the blink of an eye he was at the car, following Marek inside.

"Yeah, right," Jaime said as the limo pulled away. She began to crawl toward the keys.

**Chapter Eighteen**

Adrian slept for most of the day, waking only to refuse his food and to have various tests performed on him. His blood was drawn, and he was forced to run with the threat of death at his back. Not his own, of course, he was too important, but Jaime, innocent people on the street, even Joseph. Marek knew the threats would keep him in line, and used them to his full advantage. He felt as if he was in a fog when he was awake, but he felt even worse when he was asleep. Trapped between nightmares and memories, his jail cell in reality was only slightly larger. Marek kept him locked in the garden, but no matter where he was Adrian remained stationary, sleeping away his bitter life.

His attention was focused on the bars running across the glass ceiling. Beyond it, the sun had risen into a cloudless sky, but the beauty of the day was lost to Adrian. He sighed and crossed his arms behind his head. He was lying in the middle of Marek's garden, as he had for the past five days, contemplating the bars of his cage.

Hearing the lock of the door click open, he turned his head to watch as Dr. Mole stepped in with his usual tray of food. He was a short, lean man with prominent cheekbones and a large mole above his right lip. Adrian had taken to naming him for the blemish because he had never been given the doctor's real name. Instead of bringing the tray to Adrian and standing there until he ate something, as he normally did, Dr. Mole put the tray down and motioned for Adrian to come with him. Adrian looked at the glass ceiling. Usually the sun was touching the edge of the roof when he was taken to the lab, but today it was nowhere near that point.

"Come!" The doctor commanded, surprising Adrian. He had never spoken a word to Adrian, and now… Something was happening, and Adrian's curiosity overcame his lethargy and he stood and followed the doctor as he scuttled away.

They wound through the white hallways until they reached the door marked "Lab" where Adrian was taken for his tests. He entered the room to see the treadmill that he used—despite all of its modifications it was still unable to reach the speeds that he could. The machines next to it monitored his heart rate among other things. Nothing was explained to him, save for the occasional, "This will hurt." But then again, when it came to running, and his gift, no matter how many mysterious salves Marek's scientists developed, it would always hurt. The pain of Eva's death, and Richard's too, weighed heavily on him with each step he took. His bruise was returning.

Next to the treadmill sat the cot where the doctors examined him, trying everyday to figure out what it was that made him different. But today the cot was occupied, and Adrian froze in the doorway at the site. The man lying there looked deflated. His skin was pale and sweat was pouring down his face, drenching the suit he was wearing. The suit he always wore.

Joseph's hands grabbed at the edges of the cot, his knuckles white with the strain. His eyes were closed, but his rapid, uneven breathing told Adrian that he was awake. Dr. Jackson appeared at his side. "There's no time," he said, grabbing Adrian's arm and forcing him onto another cot that had been set up next to Joseph's. He sat on the cot, not knowing what was going on, but understanding his part in the situation. Dr. Mole silently took a hold of him and inserted a needle into his arm. Adrian watched as he drew the blood, feeling the same lightheadedness that he always did. As Adrian's head rolled to the side, Jackson braced him and brought him gently into a reclining position.

The tube from Adrian's arm ran straight into a small bottle, which Dr. Mole picked up as soon as his colleague took the needle from his arm.

"It's the last of the pure solution."

"Just use it."

Adrian watched as Dr. Mole mixed his blood with a blue liquid, shaking it impatiently from side to side. The doctor's eyes roamed over Joseph's vulnerable form, emotion flashing across his face and disappearing quickly before Adrian could read his features. After a minute, the concoction became clear, and he eyed it critically, then handed it to Dr. Jackson. Questions wailed in Adrian's groggy mind, but he used all of his strength to stay awake. He felt that something was happening, and he knew he must keep himself awake to watch, even if he didn't understand.

Dr. Jackson flipped the bottle upside down and stuck another needle into it, extracting some of the liquid and tapping it with his finger. He turned away from Adrian, leaning over Joseph and saying, "I'm putting it in, Joe. Myers is right here." Joseph shuddered and looked at Dr. Mole.

Dr. Mole reached for Joseph's shoulder and squeezed it gently to reinforce Dr. Jackson's words. "Do it," Joseph said, setting his jaw. Dr. Jackson held his breath, injecting the fluid and pulling away with the needle as quickly as he could. He returned to Joseph's side instantly with a gauze pad to stop the trickle of blood from the opening, moving his other hand to his shoulder. The doctors faced each other, but did not speak. His grogginess began to lift, and Adrian struggled to sit up. He raised his head and rested, feeling dizzy.

On the cot next to him, Joseph sucked in great gulps of air, hissing as he inhaled. Sweat covered his body, and he squeezed his eyes shut as his body convulsed. Expecting the movement, the doctors held tight to Joseph's arms to keep him from falling off the cot. Then it stopped. Joseph lay still, and Adrian sat up all the way, afraid that Joseph had died. The doctors released Joseph's arms and stepped back, and the next second, the cot was empty. Adrian frantically searched the room. A loud slam drew his gaze to where Joseph was now leaning against the door. Dr. Jackson hurried over to him, checking his pulse. Joseph looked to him with a question in his eyes, ignorant of Adrian's wide-eyed stare. Track marks ran up and down Joseph's arms. "You're going too fast," Dr. Jackson stated, pushing away from Joseph and wiping his brow.

"It's gotten stronger," Joseph observed.

"_He's _gotten stronger," Dr. Jackson replied, turning to look at Adrian. Adrian returned his gaze, pieces slow to fit together in his mind.

Dr. Mole acknowledged his confusion, explaining with a soft voice, "That's what we've been using your blood for. Mr. Russell has made us test others, but Joseph is the only one left. He's got the most recent dose of what is essentially your blood, and though the mixture is better than before he is still unable to handle it. He's been accelerating too fast."

Adrian got to his feet, holding onto the cot to steady himself as the blood rushed from his head. His vision cleared to see Joseph grinning. With hopeful eyes, Joseph pushed away from the wall and tottered toward Adrian.

"This is my fault," Adrian said mournfully, apologetically. He could not meet the bodyguard's eyes.

"Partially," Joseph agreed. "And now you have to do something about it. I'm on a thin leash here, but if I was out from under Mr. Russell's thumb, Jackson said I could recover."

Adrian shook his head. "I can't—" The words caught in his throat as he looked up at Joseph. He looked so much older than the first time they had met. How had he aged so quickly? Was this also a result of Marek's testing? A new wave of strength overcame Adrian. The force of his anger made him stand upright and ask, "What can I do?"

Joseph looked to Dr. Jackson. "Someone in the public labs finished a vaccine for some virus," the doctor said, his own rage curling his hands into fists. "Mr. Russell should be busy keeping that quiet for the next couple of days. Even if he does decide to come back today, we'll should still have a few hours."

"We'll do it now. No point in waiting," Joseph said, turning back to Adrian. "Marek's cameras are made to set off an alarm when an object goes by too fast. It was one way of keeping his test subjects in the building, especially when we got to the point where we could control it." Joseph's voice betrayed no emotion. "I'll go first. I'll run around the building and get their attention. Wait a minute, and then go. Myers will show you the fastest way outside. Get some help for us. We've all tried to stop him…maybe the original can do it where we couldn't."

Adrian stopped himself from asking what had happened before. As Joseph spoke, the memories were right in front of his eyes, replaying for him. There were too many walls there for Adrian to disturb. Taking a deep breath, Adrian nodded.

Joseph walked toward the door, and Dr. Jackson stepped forward as he passed. "I'll be back here soon," Joseph said to him.

"Joseph!" Adrian called, and Joseph turned toward him. "Thank you."

Joseph chuckled. "It's just Joe," he said. The door opened and closed, and then he was gone.

"Well," Dr. Myers said, pulling Adrian's attention away from the door. "Let's begin."

**Chapter Nineteen**

His breath froze in the air behind him, a little white cloud that betrayed his path. He hadn't stopped running since he left the lab. There was only one person that could help. Surely, she would want to stop Marek. Marek. Adrian clenched his teeth. _I'll kill him._ For everything he did. Even Richard didn't deserve the pain that Marek did. Hell had been waiting too long for Marek, and Adrian couldn't wait to send him there.

And there a voice stopped him. No, he couldn't kill Marek—wouldn't kill him. It was Marek's disregard for life that had made him such a monstrosity. Everyone had a right to live—even Marek, despite all he had done. Adrian wouldn't be the one to kill him. The hate wasn't gone, but reminded of what he had almost become, and of what he had avoided, Adrian felt that some of the pressure had lifted from his shoulders.

In a matter of minutes Adrian was standing before the police station, barely out of breath. He flung open the door to a hundred angry stares.

"You're under arrest!" Two officers stood in Adrian's way, hands on their weapons. The taller one glanced at his partner as if to reaffirm what they were doing. His long face made him appear depressed, though his unsure eyes betrayed his conflicting emotions. Despite his comrade's confidence, he looked as if reason was overwhelming the hate he felt for Richard's killer. A pin on his chest read "Pattock". Beside him, a full head shorter but no less menacing, Pattock's partner gripped the butt of his gun. His own nameplate read "Sterling".

Adrian growled, "Cowards. _Now_ you're so strong? Where were you when Dodge was killed?"

"You helped killed him!" Sterling said, his eyes on fire.

"You did nothing to help him!" Adrian leaned in toward the shorter officer. They bared their teeth like animals and Sterling's muscles tensed—he was prepared to throw the first punch.

Jaime appeared, her eyes flashing with anger as she stepped between Adrian and the officers. Everyone became quiet. She was not herself.

"We'll go to my office," she stated, the force in her voice leaving no room for opposition. She turned her gaze on the officers. "Go back to work." Turning on her heel, Jaime stalked off, not waiting for Adrian to follow her. With a final, angry glare at Sterling, Adrian trailed behind the Inspector.

She led him to a corner office, where papers littered the room. They were tacked up on walls and scattered across the floor, hiding the carpet from view. As she passed the chair in front of the desk, she lifted the papers from the seat and dropped them unceremoniously on the floor. Sitting down behind the desk, Jaime waited impatiently for Adrian to take the place she had cleared.

Seeing no alternatives, Adrian picked his way toward the chair and sat down, taking another look around the room as he did. The papers covered picture frames, of which Adrian could only see legs or the corners of eyes through the clutter.

"We found evidence of blackmail in Sergeant Dodge's home," Jaime started, her eyes watching Adrian closely for a reaction. "He had a wife. Two little girls, too." Jaime lifted her hand and brushed her hair back, exhaling. "They threatened his family. They knew where she worked, where the girls went to school…"

"It was Marek," Adrian said, understanding immediately. He had already guess at this possibility. Who else had so much to gain with Richard's help? He would have access to police files and be able to use a policeman with high standing to search the city for Adrian.

Richard was a man—nothing more, and men always had reasons for the way they acted. With his experiences with Marek, that fact should have been all too clear.

"There's no telling how many people he has in his pocket," Adrian observed.

"It's possible," said Jaime. "I was hoping we could help each other. Maybe we could get enough evidence against Marek to put him away."

Adrian brushed his hair back, Joseph's face contorted in pain flashed before his eyes. He looked around at the papers that littered the room. "How long will that take?"

"A few weeks, possibly more. He has so many lawyers it's hard to get the permits fast enough."

His mouth opened to speak, and he leaned forward, then sat back in the chair, quelling his anger. He took a deep breath. Jaime was the only person he could count on to help everyone that Marek had made suffer. But it was becoming apparent that if Adrian wanted to stop Marek, he'd have to do most of the work himself. "My name is Adrian Russell," he said quietly, and as soon as the words left his lips the hate came flooding back. Before his emotions could consume him, Adrian stood and moved to the window, pacing back and forth alongside it. He felt like a panther trapped in a cage. If only he could run.

"I'm Marek's younger brother. As far as I can tell, our parents are dead, and I doubt I have other siblings." Without pausing, Adrian told Jaime what he knew of his past and of what had happened after he lost his memory. When he mentioned Eva, the memory of her death brought tears to his eyes. He blinked them away and finished his tale. When he turned back to Jaime, he felt lighter, as if talking about his past had made it hurt less.

"You and Eva must have been very close," Jaime said in a hushed tone.

Their eyes locked, and Adrian nodded. "I'd like to believe we were." At the root of Eva and Adrian's unique relationship was a connection. Although she had died, the connection was not broken. He carried her strength with him.

"I need your help," Adrian said. "I can get you evidence about Marek. The doctors keep files… If you can just come and arrest him—"

"It's not possible," Jaime said. "That place is a fortress and—"

Before she could finish Adrian had disappeared from his place by the window, and his face appeared two inches from hers. The papers swirled around the room, aroused by his sudden movement. He slammed his fist down on the desk and growled, "It's _always_ impossible for you. You're so ready to give up. Do you have any loyalty? What about Dodge?" He straightened, and to Jaime he seemed much taller than he had when they first met. "I'll get your evidence _and _take care of Marek." He opened the door and slammed it shut; the gust ruffled the papers in the office. Inspector Jaime Nevah remained in her chair, unable to find the will to move.

**Chapter Twenty**

The cold, still air welcomed Adrian, and he hastily made his way back to Marek's office building. This would be the end of it. He quickened his pace but did not reach his usual high speed. Although he needed to return to Marek's building, the lure of freedom was almost too much to withstand. As he rushed past bus stops and restaurants, he sensed a familiar howl hanging in the air. Slowing to look around, it seemed he was the only one who had heard it. People went on with their business, unaware of what happened in the building that loomed over them every day. Maybe he could be like them, when this was all over. Maybe he would be free.

He picked up speed as he neared the immense structure. As he entered the building he felt a presence move beside him. The shadow, for that is what Joseph appeared as at this high velocity, turned into an unmarked door, leaving it open for Adrian. Adrian followed, shutting the door behind him.

"Joe?" Adrian asked of the darkness that surrounded him. He had come to a complete stop, and was barely out of breath from the exertion. Eva's death had made him grow in more ways than one. He certainly felt stronger than before, despite the bruise. Labored breathing filled Adrian's ears, and he felt along the wall for a light switch. Finally a single bulb overhead lit the small janitor's closet, showing Joseph crouched on the floor, trying desperately to catch his breath. He looked up and smiled weakly in greeting. Adrian waited patiently until Joseph's heart could decelerate. "You're getting faster," Joseph said when he could get the words out.

Adrian grinned and grabbed Joseph's hand, helping him up. "You must be getting slower."

Joseph laughed softly—a sad comparison to what Adrian imagined his true laughter might sound like. "Did it work? You have a plan?"

Adrian paused. Jaime hadn't agreed to help them, and yet Adrian couldn't find the strength to tell Joseph. Who knew what the bodyguard would think of their trial ahead without the police to aid them? Besides, Adrian felt sure that Jaime would be eager to arrest Marek if she was given the right incentive. "Yeah," Adrian said. "Yeah, we have a plan. I have to get some of the files about you and me, and maybe some of Marek's other test subjects." _And then hope to God that we can get out of here before Marek finds out._

"That's it?" Joseph asked, the doubt clear in his voice.

"All we need is evidence. As long as we get that the police will be able to arrest Marek."

Joseph nodded. "I'll help you," he said. "I'm pretty sure Marek didn't notice you were gone. We should try to find the files now. I'm sure Dr. Jackson has most of them." Without waiting for Adrian, Joseph opened the door and left.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Dr. Jackson readily gave Adrian all the files he could ever want. "But I don't see what good it will do you," he had said, handing over the files. "Mr. Russell may not know this, but the files demonstrate nothing without a sample of the solution that we developed. We had some, but I used the rest of it for Joe. I'm sorry, Adrian, I didn't realize you would need it. Marek did have the final mixture, but I don't know where he hid it."

The doctor didn't know, but Adrian had a feeling he knew where Marek would keep it—where he must have kept every sample since the beginning.

He felt his heartbeat accelerate as he made his way toward the garden. He checked for guards at each turn, but oddly enough, the usual places where Marek posted his underlings were not filled.

He sighed and entered the garden, his eyes immediately drawn to the glass ceiling. Clouds had gathered—conquering the blue of the sky and blocking out the sunlight. Holding the folders tightly in his hand, Adrian stepped onto the grass. Which tree was it?

His gaze swept over the greenery, catching a flicker of movement. "Who's there?"

"Only me," Marek said, stepping out from behind one of the larger apple trees.

Adrian glanced at the folders, and he moved to hide them behind his back, then thought better of it. "What do you want?" Adrian asked coldly.

"Just making sure you are alright," Marek said with his mysterious smile. Adrian stared for a moment, and then turned his attention back to scanning the greenhouse, searching for that particular tree.

Marek took another step toward Adrian. "Looking for something?"

Adrian ignored him. Instead, he peered through the foliage, trying to remember which tree Marek had been hiding behind. If Marek was waiting for Adrian, how did he know to wait here? He must have been protecting that which could truly expose him. The assumption strengthened Adrian's resolve.

"What do you have in your hand, little brother?" Marek said, stepping even closer so that Adrian had to back away from him. When Adrian did not answer, Marek's kind countenance quickly transformed into a menacing glare. "You thought I wouldn't find out about your little excursion? I know everything." Adrian maintained his distance, unfazed by Marek's words. He focused on one particular apple tree. There—it was that one.

"Joseph!"

Adrian's head turned at Marek's voice. The door to the garden opened and Joseph stepped out, showing none of the weakness that Adrian had witnessed only moments before.

"Restrain him," Marek commanded. "And get those files."

Adrian readied himself for Joseph's attack, knowing he might want to maintain his cover, but it never came. Joseph remained in his place.

"Joseph!"

"It's Joe, you prick," Joseph said, moving next to Adrian.

Marek raised an eyebrow. He didn't appear very surprised by Joseph's betrayal, and Adrian felt doubt creep into his mind. He looked to Joseph, trying to read his expression, but Joseph did not return his gaze. His eyes remained fixed on Marek, who had not moved.

"Joe—" Adrian started.

"Quiet," said Joseph gently. "He's crazy. Now that he knows we're going to the police, he'll do anything to stop us. Don't let him know you are afraid."

Adrian nodded and followed Joseph's example.

"You both seem so tense," Marek observed, gliding to his right and putting his hand against the same tree that Adrian had singled out. "Are you worried about something?" Joseph and Adrian remained silent, watching as Marek lifted his hand from the tree, something hidden in his fist. Next to him, Adrian could feel Joseph's heart begin to accelerate.

Marek hid his arm behind his back for a moment, then held out his hands. "Nothing up my sleeve," he said with a smile. He removed his jacket, and as he lowered it to the ground he pulled a gun from the fabric. "But since your betrayal has given me this opportunity, I can finally find out if you are faster than a speeding bullet."

He cocked the gun and shot at Joseph, but the bodyguard had already sped halfway across the room. Adrian accelerated, running next to Joseph as Marek followed the blur of their movement with the sight of the gun. "Why isn't he shooting?" Adrian asked.

"He's waiting for us to separate. He only wants me dead. He must have finished the formula," Joseph said between gasps for air. "He doesn't need to keep me alive anymore—but he'll always need the source.

"Let's get out of here," Adrian shouted, heading toward the door.

As he neared the door it slammed shut with an ominous thud. Marek laughed as Adrian slowed down to try to force the door open, then gave up and glared at Marek. In one hand Marek held the gun and in the other he held a remote control. He pushed a button on the remote and a steel wall slid over the door.

"No!" Adrian shouted, kicking the door with his foot. A shot rang out and Adrian accelerated just in time to get out of the way. He clutched the folders tightly to his chest, desperate to find another way out.

Across the room, Joseph was beginning to slow down. His breathing was labored, and every gasp for air became a struggle.

Marek grinned at Adrian and turned around to face Joseph, aiming the gun and pulling the trigger. As the bullet headed for Joseph the pain of Eva's death tugged on Adrian's heart. _No,_ a voice cried in his head. He blasted across the garden, a storm of leaves following behind him. _I don't want anyone else to die!_ Adrian's feet hardly touched the ground as he reached Joseph. The bodyguard barely seemed to be moving in relation to Adrian's high speed, and Adrian dove to the ground, taking Joseph with him.

As they hit the ground, Adrian cried out and the folders slipped out of his hands. Paper flew in all directions, caught in Adrian's wake. He squeezed his eyes closed against tears as his hand grabbed at his shoulder, trying to stop the blood that seeped from the wound.

Adrian turned on Marek with anger in his eyes, but he halted at the absence of Marek's ever-present grin. Horror had conquered his brother's face, and he looked from Adrian's wound to the gun in his hand as if he had only just now regained control of himself. He lowered the gun, and it hung from his fingers, appearing as heavy as the earth itself. The remote fell forgotten to the ground

Behind Adrian, Joseph was hurrying to collect the papers that were strewn about the grass. The rustle of the papers brought Marek's attention back to reality, and he looked from Joseph to Adrian.

"Give it to me," Marek demanded weakly, his voice hoarse. Joseph looked at him blankly, and Marek reached out his free hand, stretching for his goal. Without a word, Adrian stepped between the two men, standing tall despite his injury.

Marek's eyes, full of remorse, beseeched Adrian. "Please," he whispered in a horse voice. "I don't want to hurt you anymore. I can't kill my only brother. Make him return what is mine."

"You didn't seem to care about killing my friends," Adrian said, fighting to keep his tone even. He included Richard without thinking. Richard had done what he needed to do—Adrian couldn't condemn him for that. He could forgive himself for being the cause of their deaths if he stopped this man. This is where he placed his blame. Marek raised his gun once more, heaving it to eye level with all of his strength. He stepped to the side, intent on threatening Joseph, but Adrian followed him, step for step, never allowing Marek a clear shot.

"But you can't kill me," Adrian said, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. Marek did not lower the gun, but the fire in his eyes was gone. Adrian had struck a chord.

Marek's hand shook, and the gun danced in his palm. Indecision was clear on his face, and the sound of shattering glass didn't help his confusion. There was a loud roar, and above their heads a crack spilt across the ceiling, spreading out in a spider web until the glass shattered under the pressure. Shards fell from the sky, and the three men fell to the ground, covering their heads to protect themselves.

Adrian grimaced, his face pushed into the grass, the excess movement causing his arm to hurt more. He felt pinpricks in his back and along his legs as shards rained down, cutting his clothes and skin. Finally the assault ended, and Adrian looked up to watch as a dozen figures in black repelled from the ceiling. They dropped down to the grass and pulled out guns simultaneously. It was like a dance—each movement was similar—choreographed. Their focus was centered on Marek, who was climbing unsteadily to his feet, his gun forgotten on the ground.

"Hold it!" a familiar voice ordered. "This is the New City Police! Put your hands on your head!"

Marek looked at the Police Inspector, appearing dazed. A cut on his forehead dripped blood in his eye, and his right side was covered in dirt and grass from where he had dove to the ground.

Jaime stood straight, her gun directed at Marek. Her eyes held no fear or uncertainty, and finally Adrian allowed himself to hope.

"Do you have the evidence?" she asked.

Adrian was speechless.

"Got it," Joseph said, holding up the file. He stepped forward to hand it to her, and Jaime took a step back, raising her gun to Joseph and looking at Adrian as if he had all the answers.

Realizing that he had been holding his breath, Adrian inhaled, gripping his wounded arm tighter. "He's fine," Adrian confirmed. "Joe's not our biggest worry right now. _He_ is." He nodded toward Marek, whose expression had changed. In the time he had been ignored, he had recovered. He stood taller, and his mysterious smile had returned. His wild eyes looked from Jaime to her comrades.

"You want to arrest me?" he questioned the officers standing around him. "You want to arrest _me_?!" he repeated, raising his voice. He reached behind him and pulled out an apple. The policemen, visibly perplexed, stood motionless as Marek opened his mouth wide and took an enormous bite of the fruit. Juice dripped down his chin as he took another ferocious bite, tearing into the apple like a wild animal.

Moments later only the core of the apple remained, and Marek laughed as he threw it to the ground, his wild eyes searching for Adrian. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve as their eyes locked, and Adrian stared back, the horror of his realization in his eyes.

"Joe," Adrian said. "I need you to stay with Jaime. Take the files and get out of here."

"Hey!" Jaime called as Adrian moved away from them. "What did he just—"

"That's where he's been keeping the formula—what makes Adrian move so fast," Joseph said, answering once more for Adrian. He put his hand on Jaime's shoulder and drew her gently away from Marek. "Apples are easier to ship across borders. I'd bet that every single one of these apple trees has been supplied with Marek's formula. But the one he ate just now… I don't think it has the same side effects. He wouldn't risk himself by taking the old formula. This time it must be perfect."

Marek's laughter grew louder, and he lifted his hand, clenching it into a fist.

His laughter subsided. "I feel stronger," he observed with a smile. "Is this what you've been keeping from me, brother?" His blue eyes pierced right through Adrian, who shuddered, trying to ignore the pain of his arm.

"No," Adrian whispered to himself, his arm throbbing. "I'm still stronger than him. I can win. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt."

"Are you talking to yourself now?" Marek asked as he watched Adrian with interest.

An officer stepped toward Marek, his gun unsteady in his hands. "Ah," Marek said. "I almost forgot about you." Without another word, he disappeared. The officer dropped to the ground suddenly, the arm that had been carrying the gun bent the wrong way.

Three more officers quickly followed the first, barely able to cry out before they fell.

"Stop it!" Adrian shouted. He ran to one of the policemen. Underneath his bulletproof vest his chest rose and fell steadily, and Adrian stood, scanning the room for Marek. In the short time he had been hesitating, Marek had taken down the remaining seven officers. Anger seized his chest, and Adrian cried out in desperation. "Where are you?"

A low grunt drew Adrian's attention to Joseph, who held his stomach—clearly Marek had attacked him once already. But the files were still in his hand. _Where is he?_ Adrian asked himself. A cold touch on Adrian's nose made him look up into the trees, where snow fell languidly through the shattered roof. Not five feet from where he stood, the snow moved in a strange pattern, aroused by an invisible force. _There!_ Accelerating, Adrian shot across the garden, connecting with Marek and knocking him to the ground.

Marek reciprocated swifter than Adrian expected, delivering a vicious punch to Adrian's face and kicking him in the side. Adrian slammed into a tree trunk and cringed as he landed on his wounded arm. Using the tree to get to his feet, he straightened and lunged at Marek. His brother easily sidestepped the assault and Adrian spun around to attack once more, but Marek was already gone, climbing up into the trees. Adrian followed him with determination, fighting the pain of his arm. Adrian clamored up the tree and lost sight of Marek in the foliage. Marek appeared to his right, knocking Adrian loose. Adrian flew through the air from the force of Marek's blows, and branches cracked under his weight as he plummeted back to earth. Marek was on him in a second, his foot pressing down on his windpipe. _He's too fast._ A voice screamed in Adrian's head.

His hands grabbed at the shoe, and he fought against Marek's superior strength, his will to live the only thing that kept him from giving in. He lifted Marek's foot enough to breathe, and he struggled to free the words as Marek clenched his jaw and pushed harder.

"You said you didn't want to kill me," Adrian gasped.

Marek grinned. "I don't have to kill you to get you out of the way."

Adrian grimaced and threw Marek's leg to his side with all of his strength. Marek's body followed soon after, the air escaping from his lungs as he hit the ground. Both brothers climbed unsteadily to their feet, gasping for breath.

"Dammit!" Two pairs of blue eyes centered on Joseph struggling with the only door out of the garden. His strength was failing and Jaime stood motionless as she watched the two brothers with wide eyes.

Marek started for the door at the exact same moment that Adrian did. For Adrian, the door meant safety and, dare he hope, freedom. It was the only thing he had ever wanted. For Marek, the goal was the file held securely in Joseph's hands. Joseph carried the key to massive amounts of money and power. All the knowledge that Adrian's genes held came to this point. Here were Marek's earthly desires, ripe for the picking at the threshold of the garden of trees.

Adrian sensed his brother's determination and mustered all the speed he could. His whole body was on fire: his muscles burned, his lungs struggled for air and his heart ached with all the pain his life held.

Faster. Faster.

He would not lose this.

Marek reached deep inside of himself for the gift of speed. He alone had unlocked this code. The power was his.

They exploded forward, their legs pumping, reaching for their goal. Adrian's heart beat faster, faster, faster than it had ever gone. White appeared at the edges of his vision, and he knew he was going to lose consciousness.

_I won't stop. I am the original._

Like a drum in his head.

_For Dodge. For Eva._

Marek was right there with him.

_I won't stop._

Marek looked at Adrian and grinned with a promise in his eyes: back to the cage.

_No! I am stronger than this!_

And everything stopped.

The pain was gone, and Adrian no longer struggled for air. A snowflake was frozen in place before him, and beyond it he could see snowflakes dotting the garden like a crystal curtain. They had stopped in mid-air. Adrian looked to his side, where he expected to see Marek still sprinting, but he too was frozen in flight.

Comprehension washed over Adrian like a waterfall, and he stepped away from his brother. Marek had fallen behind. Adrian had broken the barrier.

Another step brought him closer to Joseph. To Jaime. He had time—all the time in the world. To save everyone. To be free. He pulled the file gently free of Joseph's hand and walked toward his brother, who had barely moved an inch. "You'll see," he whispered in Marek's ear as he passed. "No one had to die." He rolled an officer over and placed the file in his arms.

Beads of perspiration were motionless on Marek's brow. He had reached his breaking point. Adrian recognized the symptoms from Joseph. Soon Marek would run out of energy.

The snowflakes were motionless all around him, and the artificial sunlight was reflected back off the crystals.

Adrian smiled. He had won the race.

Light-headedness reminded Adrian that he had only so much time, and he knelt down beside a tree, his back resting against the trunk. His heartbeat began to slow, and for once it was the world around him that began to accelerate. Adrian watched as Marek began to stumble, faster and faster as time returned to normal pace. A deafening roar thundered across the garden, but the resonating sound could not be compared to the bright flash of light that enveloped the world for miles around. Sleep drew at Adrian's eyes, drawing them closed. He could feel the gentle touch of snowflakes as they covered his eyes, drawing a dark curtain that blocked out all light.

The brilliant light was the last thing he saw or heard for two days, and he couldn't help but smile as an exhausted, dreamless sleep began to wash over him.

He had recognized what had happened immediately—the light from his past had met with that of his future. The brightness appeared almost mournful as it faded. He was faster than anything. Sighing a last, satisfied breath, Adrian was lifted up into the peace that was a dream feeling as though if he wanted to, he could reach up and touch the sky. With his own strength, he had gone faster than the speed of light.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

A dazzling gold washed over the room as the sun rose. It spread like wildfire, climbing up the balcony and into the familiar bedroom. The light warmed the room, melting away the snow and ice of the past. Spring was on its way.

Adrian woke slowly to the sun's gentle touch on his forehead. Unhurried, he allowed his eyes to focus, adjusting to the light. As he sat up, his hand moved habitually to his chest. After all this time, he still expected the bruise—the pain of his secret—but his skin was unmarked.

Memories came flooding back. It seemed so long ago, as if he was watching someone else, but he had done the impossible. He had run faster then any human could ever dream of running. He stood and stretched, taking his time. He felt weightless, peaceful.

He dressed and went downstairs to find the kitchen empty. Without slowing, he stepped out the door, which had been replaced since the last time he had stood in the kitchen. With Eva. Something pulled at his heart briefly, then released. A memory, not to be forgotten.

The sun seemed even brighter here. Jaime and Joseph sat on the steps outside Eva's apartment, quietly sipping coffee.

"Good morning," Jaime greeted warmly. Joseph didn't bother to turn around, but it was clear to see that he was relaxed. The tension had gone out of his body, but instead of seeming weaker, he appeared stronger.

Adrian grinned as Jaime moved aside, and he sat down between them.

"Would you like some coffee?" she asked.

Her question triggered a memory in Adrian's mind, and before his eyes hung the picture of Eva and Adrian, smiling and laughing. He couldn't help but smile once more as he watched the snow melt; dripping delicate drops from the trees that grew alongside the road.

"No," Adrian replied after a time. "Thank you."

Jaime nodded. "After what happened we brought you back here. Joe said there was nothing we could do but let you sleep." The words tumbled out quickly, and all three looked at the steps before them as she spoke. "So, we waited. Mar—" she stopped herself, as if saying the name would summon the man. "Your brother couldn't handle the solution he had created. His heart was beating so fast, and then it just gave up. He's in a coma, but the doctor's were barely able to save him." There was no response for that. After everything that had happened, he could only feel apathetic toward Marek.

"His heart wasn't strong enough."

Adrian looked up at Joseph, who was sitting up straight, his eyes watching a woman walked her dog. Had he even spoken? As if in answer, Joseph licked his lips and continued, "I barely made it as I was. But he…he wouldn't have been able to handle a tenth of that stuff for long."

"And you," Jaime said, taking over. "You did it. You… I mean… Thank you. Richard would have been…" Her voice faded away, and immediately Adrian began to miss the sound.

"You're welcome," Adrian said, in a voice that was too loud. Joseph laughed and lifted his mug to his lips, emptying it in one gulp, and without another word he stood, placing his hand gently on Adrian's shoulder. Adrian looked at his arm, where the bullet had sliced across his arm. Smiling, Adrian put his hand over the bandages, accepting the silent form of gratitude. The bodyguard grinned back and stepped inside, leaving the Wind Thief and the Police Inspector alone on the steps.

"That's it then," Adrian said, standing. He stepped off the porch and onto the sidewalk. "Here I go."

Behind him, he heard Jaime follow, and he turned his head to look at her, a question in his eyes.

Jaime stepped forward, her hand reaching for his arm but not making contact. "Adrian, wait. I can't keep the rest of the force from finding out about the bank robberies, but you can't just leave either. This gift you have… What you did the other day…"

Adrian smiled. "I have to go."

"But…" her words faded away. With his head turned toward the horizon, she could see that he wasn't listening. In the distance, an inhuman voice howled.

"Goodbye," he said.

She could think of nothing to say to him. Adrian's existence was impossible. He moved so fast, going against everything she had learned in her life like it meant nothing to him. Here he was again, proving her wrong.

Jaime Nevah couldn't help but watch as the wind rose up, and he turned to it, his blue eyes shining with unmitigated happiness. She had no words that would keep him from leaving.

"Goodbye," she whispered, though in her mind, he was already gone. Though Adrian could see that she was sad, he kept smiling. Perhaps he would come back and see this woman who would miss him. He turned to the sun. The comforting warmth of spring was quickly advancing, and although the snow had been so beautiful he found himself looking forward to the sunlight. He looked to the horizon, no longer needing a reason to keep away from it.

Adrian felt his heart accelerate, felt his wild grin, felt the last string that bound him break.

He ran.

_In my garden of trees, where it has just begun to snow, I can sit beside your picture and watch the aged trees sway. Where you sit beside me, with that smile forever frozen like the ice, and yet so warm. The smile just for me, nothing can take its place. The rage I feel—my desperation. Could you escape my dreams and become reality? When I wished that you would be here with me in my garden of trees. That snow that filled the air and danced to the ground—that snow you loved so much. I can no longer see the snow without your picture beside me. Those things that I held so dear—would I protect you? The only way I could. With eyes covered, hands held, you were torn from me in a flash of light. And on that day, when I cried until even tears could not find me, the snow found me. It fell gently, landing on my shoulders and filling the air to comfort me where you no longer could. Even now it is snowing, and I can sit next to your picture and remember the way the hope would dance in your eyes. I can sit and watch the snow, the only thing I have left, in my garden of trees._


End file.
